Mi esclavitud, mi felicidad
by La piketua
Summary: Seria posible que dos personas tan distintas como hermione y bella pudieran enamorarse. Siendo ellas tan distintas. Tal vez, el masoquismo de una y la fuerza para controlar dec la otra sirvan de palanca para el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Podria ser que dos personas de pensamientos y actos tan diferentes, como Bellatrix y Hermione, llegaran a enamorarse, aunque cada una vira el amor de forma distinta.

HArry Potter no me pertenece,sus personajes tampoco. La trama es 100% mia, asi qu equien quiera publicarla en otro lugar y/o traducirla a otro idioma debera perdir permiso a mi, que soy su autora.

ES un Bellamione, no tengo definido que tan largo sera la historia ya que no esta terminada pero ire subiendo los capitulos como yo crea comveniente.

La historia contiene lemmon femslach (chica-chica), masoquismo, personas que sean de mente sensible y/o no disfrute de leer este tipo de historias lo invito a retroceder y buscar algo de su agrado.

Como un regalo

Bellatrix Lestrange, esa mujer de cabellos negros que crean una perfecta peluca de risos, con ojos oscuros y piel clara. Esa a la que todos llaman sicópata, se encontraba caminando por lo alrededores de la Mansión Malfoy, estaba en espera...su señor lehabía prometido algo y ella estaba esperando su nuevo juguete con una sonrisa.

Era la prisionera mas peleada, después de la guerra, después del triunfo del lado oscuro, uno a uno los traidores fueron cayendo. Los regalaban como esclavos a los mortifagos mas leales, como hace cinco meses...el niñato Malfoy habia recibido como obsequio a Luna Lovegood.

Bella no era una mujer de corazón blando asi que cuando vio al joven Malfoy obligar a la destornillada chica a darle sexo oral frente todos dejo salir una malvada sonrisa. Ellaseguía en espera, quería el premio mayor y al fin lo había conseguido.

La sangre sucia, atrapada hace una semana y peleada por muchos, al final Bellatrix lahabía ganado. Mientras esperaba, la mujer de belleza peligrosa se habia sentado en la cama de su recamara.

Entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió y una cabellera castaña fue empujada dentro del cuarto, Bellatrix miro a la castaña con una sonrisa, lamiendose los labios ante su imagen, cuanto había deseado a esa sange sucia, deseaba todo de ella.

La joven castaña se quedo en el suelo, mirando hacia abajo, como si no quisiera saber a quien pertenecía. Bellatrix se levanto con una sonria sicópata de oreja a oreja, se acerco a la sangre sucia.

-Mírame.- exigió Bella, la chica frente a ella subió lentamente la cabeza y la miro con sus ojos chocolate, una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Bella mientras miraba a la chica delante de ella, esa sangre sucia orgullosa, que soportaba dolor tras dolor, que protegía a sus amigos a capa y espada.

POV Hermione

La hermosa castaña, aun mirándose en los negros ojos de su nueva dueña no podía dejar de sentir cierta emoción. Y es que Hermione de cierta manera era masoquista ydespués del encuentro que había tenido con Bellatrix Lestrange en la mansión Mafoy, la castaña fantaseaba con la bruja oscura, había tenido múltiples orgasmos solo tocandose y pensando en Lestrange

-Ya no eres tan valiente y orgullosa.- hablo Lestrange con burla, Hermione sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, Ron y Harry habían muerto...ella no quería morir, y si para sobrevivir debía bajar la cabeza ante Bella, la castaña lo haría mordiéndose la lengua para callar sus palabras.

-A la cama sangre sucia...no he tenido un buen día.- anuncio Bella con una sonrisa malvada extendiéndose por sus labios. Hermione la obedeció, el miedo y laexcitación extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

La castaña se dejo caer en la cama boca arriba y observo a Bella quien la miraba con sonrisa malevola. Hermione contemplo a Bella intentando cubrir su fansinacion y su potente miedo. Mientras veía a Bella comenzar a desatar el ajustado corset negro.

Un enorme suspiro se escapo de los labios de la castaña cuando el vestido de Bella cayo al suelo dejándola en ropa interior y ella rogo a Dios internamente para que Bella no la hubiese escuchado, aunque por la sonrisa malévola y satisfecha en los labios de la oscura burja, se podía deducir que si había escuchado.

Hermione se quedo algo embobada con la figura de Lestrange, sus hermosas curvas, pecho muy bien dotados, piernas largas que parecían pálidas por el contraste de su ropa siempre negra. La mujer frente a a Hermione tenia puesto ropa de encaje, unas largas medias negras bastante sexys y su melena risada negra complementaba su atuendo.

-Acaso mi esclava sangre sucia disfruta de la vista.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa expandiendose por sus labios mientras sacaba algo de su negra bota izquierda, antes de que Bella lo hubiese sacado, Hermione ya sabia lo que era: El afilado cuchillo de Lestrange.

Hermione temblo, mientras Lestrange se acercaba a ella, en esos instantes el mahón negro y la blusa de Hermione parecían no poder protegerla de la mirada oscura de la bruja mayor.

-Veo que, de cierta manera, disfrutas de esto.- dijo Bella, pasando la punta afilada del cuchillo por encima del mahón oscuro de Hermione, quien se mordió el labio cuando sintió la punta afilada rozar su piel sin rasgarla.

Bella se centro en la forma que Hermione la mirada, como temblaba de vez en cuando y decidió probar si su teorías eran algo ciertas. Con mucha calma la bruja oscura quedo a caballo en el abdomen de la morena.

Bella llevo su cuchillo a donde se encontraba la marca que ella misma había grabado. La trazo con el afilado cuchillo y la morena debajo de ella mordió con mas fuerza su labio inferior.

Bella se dirigió a la otra mano y deslizo el cuchillo por el brazo hasta hacer un rasguño casi inexistente, por el cual goteo una pequena gota roja. La bruja se bajo y la seco con su lengua mientras escuchaba un gemido, bajo, casi inexistente...pero claro y preciso para la bruja oscura...quien sonrió en victoria.

-Eres un poco masoquista.- dijo Bella con media sonrisa, llevando el cuchillo hacia el centro de la morena debajo de ella, pero la bruja no tenia ninguna intención de herir en ese lugar a la morena...solo tenia pensado rasgar la ropa.

Bella comenzo a cortar el pantalón de su esclava como si de una obra de arte se tratara y cuando hubo roto ambos una sonrisa se expandió por su cara al ver las bragas rosas empapadas completamente.

-Alguien esta disfrutano demasiado.- fueron las palabras de la bruja mientras pasaba su dedo hacia arriba y hacia abajo, por encima de las bragas, en el mojado coño de la morena debajo de ella.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy, si te gusta dejamelo saber con un Review. Cualquier sugerencia yopinión sera aceptada...no prometo que todas la sugerencias seran aceptadas, pero mientras vaya con la historia podrían integrarse.

Besos a todos!


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí esta la conti...

El cap contiene lemmon asi que el que lea sepa que es bajo su propia jurisdicción.

De sexo einterrupciones

Hermione no podía pensar razonalmente en ese momento, ella siempre había sabido lo masoquista que era pero...nunca terminaría de aceptar que...los dolores que Bella era capaz de hacerle sentir la ponían muy caliente.

La respiración de la morena se engancho cuando los dedos de la bruja oscura pasaron como una pluma por su entrepierna, Hermione solo podía desear que esa caricia nunca acabara...que Bella hiciera mas presión, que se hundiera en Hermione con brutalidad, que le causara dolor...que es lo mismo que placer para la castaña.

-No me gusta hablar sola asi que contéstame pequeña mascota. ¿Eres una masoquista verdad?- volvió a preguntar Bella, quien no podía estar mas emocionada, tener una esclava era genial, pero, tener una esclava y que esta fuera masoquista sobre pasaba los limites de genialidad.

Hermione intento encontrar palabras para contestar pero bella había pellizcado uno de sus pezones por encima de la tela de su camisa, asi que el único sonido que lleno la habitación fue el gemido débil de Hermione mientras sentía sus bragas empaparse mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Quitátela.-le ordeno Bella a Hermione, quien entendió el mandato rápido y comenzó a sacarse la camisa con tímides. Bella sonrió y volvió a agarrar su cuchillo despues de haber atado las manos de Hermione la cama.

-Así que...te gusta el dolor, yo amo el dolor-dijo la mortifaga con esos ojos de loca que todos conocen...que a todos asustan menos a Hermione, quien al verlos se emocionaba y terminaba mas humeda si es que era eso posible.

Bellatrix comenzó a arrastrar la punta afilada del cuchillo por el estomago de la niña debajo de ella, Hermione se estremeció y se mordió el labio cuando vio a Bella romper el sosten con una brutaldad indomable.

Hermione quería cubrirse, la mirada descarada de Bella en sus pechos era prometedora pero sádica. Bella dejo el cuchillo de lado y comenzó a cariciar los pechos de la morena con sus huesudas manos.

-Eres una sangre sucia pero, eres tan caliente que se te perdona.- dijo Bella mientras bajaba su boca y mordía con fuera en pezón de Hermione, mordiendo con fuerza uno, luego lamiéndolo. Hermione estaba en puro momento de éxtasis pero no gemía...mordía su labio inferior con una fuerza que tuvo miedo de hacerlo sangrar.

Bella subió al cuello de la morena y comenzó a morder...marcándola como suya pero empezaba a impacientarse, la castaña dabajo de ella no esta haciendo ningún ruido y aunque Bella sabia que disfrutaba, lo sabia porque la prueba estaba en la pierna de Bella...la cual estaba entre los muslos de la castaña.

Con ganas e sacar algún sonido de los labios de la sangre sucia, Bella bajo entre mordidas por el cuerpo de ella y se estableció entre sus piernas...sacando las bragas de un tirón y mirando el afeitado coño rosa.

-Voy a probar los jugos de una sangre sucia.- Fueron las palabras de la bruja oscura mientras enteraba su boca entre las pierna de Hermione y en ese momento un enorme gemido escapo de entre los labios de Hermione, seguido de varios mas.

Bella se centro en chupar el clítoris en su boca mientras pasaba sus dedos cerca de la entrada de la morena. Entonces tres dedos entraron de golpe en Hermione...quien gimió de dolor al sentir la barrera de su inocencia romperse.

-Soy la primera hee, me estoy follando a una sangre sucia virgen.- dijo con emoción oscura Bellatrix antes de volver de enterar su boca en los pliegues de Hermione.

Hermione no había sentido nada parecido en su vida, estaba llena de placer y cuando estaba a un paso de tener su primer orgasma Bellatrix se detuvo y la miro sonriendo. Bella se levanto de la cama, Hermione no se movía...estaba a un paso de acabar.

-SI quieres acabar pequeña esclava , tendrás que hacerme terminar.- dijo Bella sacándose lo que restaba de ropa con un solo movimiento de su varita. Hermione la miro atentamente, se lamió los labios al ver la piel de porselana, las curvas bien puestas.

Bella se acosto en la cama al lado de Hermione y la miro levantando una ceja. Hermione se perdió por unos momentos...no sabia que hacer pero luego se coloco a horcadas sobre su dueña, un gemido escapando de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- pregunto Bella con una sonrisa, mientras notaba como Hermione se la comía con la mirada. Hermione asintió y bella dejo escapar una carcajada, quería escuchar a la sangre sucia.

-Dilo... Dime que te gusta de mí.- exigió Bella, Hermione la miro y Bella sonrió completamente, esto era muy divertido.

-Me gusta...tus enorme y bellas tetas.- dijo Hermione,Bella dejo escapar una gran risa de su pecho, la sangre sucia estaba sonrojada y se veía muy sexy ante los ojos ede Lestrange.

-Si tanto te gustan...tienes mi permiso para hacerlas tuya.- dijo sonriendo Bella y luego lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los puños en el cabello castaño y gemir. HErmione se había lanzado sobre los pechos de Bella y mordía,chupaba y lamia con fuerza.

-Estoy muy mojada esclava, entre mis piernas. Ahora.- ordeno la mujer de pelos negros, Hermione obedeció y se estableció entre las piernas de Bella quien las expandió para que ella tuviera más espacio.

- ¿Sabes lo que quiero o no?- interrogo Bella, Hermione la miro, sus ojos más l oscuros que nunca y Hermione asintió lentamente...Bella hizo un gesto y Hermione supo que quería que le dijera que iba a hacer.

-Yo voy, a follarla, a lamerla y a comer todo lo que usted me entregue.- declaro Hermione con respeto antes de hundir su boca en el coño de da mortifaga.

-Oh, mi pequeña esclava, mi sangre sucia, eres una increíble folladora.- gimió Bella en éxtasis, Hermine siguió chupando el clítoris de BElla antes de hundir dos de sus dedos en su dueña

-Mas, con mas fuera, quiero sentirlo muy en el fondo.- gimió Lestrange agarrando dos puñados del pelo de Hermione en sus manos.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer estuvo allí parada.

-Bella...Siento interrumpir- dijo Narcissa Malfoy mirando disimuladamente la posición caliente en la que se encontraba Lestrange. Bella la miro sin dejar de acariciar sus pechos y con la mirada pregunto porque la interrumpía.

Esa posición sonrojaría a cualquiera pero no a Narcissa, no a ella que había practicado miles de posiciones con su esposo Lucious y otras cuantas con su esclavo, Cormac McLagen.

-El señor te espera. No bajes con la sangre sucia entre tus piernas.- dijo Narccisa con una sonrisa, antes de irse. Hermione la había escuchado pero no podía separarse del sexo de Bella, ese sabor y olor a tenia de cabea.

-Hazme acabar rápido, si llego tarde a donde mi señor seras castigada.- dijo Lestrange en un gemido, Hermione tambien gimió y se apresuro a insertar un cuarto dedo y a morder el clítoris de Lestrange con fuerza.

Bella gimió y se retorció antes de tomar su varita y apuntar a Hermione.

Hermione sintió algo cambiar en su cuerpo, saco su cabeza de entre las piernas de Bella y miro hacia su propia entrepierna...tremenda sorpresa se llevo al ver que su coño había sido remplazado por una polla de ocho pulgadas, la cual estaba dura como mármol a causa de su excitación.

-Anda, pon todo eso aca dentro.- ordeno Bella, Hermione asintió y de una estocada la penetro...Bella gimió en el dolor que la invadió, la polla de Hermione era enorme y se sentía muy bien dentro de Bella.

Hermione dejo salir un gemido igual o mas furte que el de Bella, esas paredes que la acogían, la apretaba, era increíble y su orgasmo se contruyo rápido.

Bella se corrió antes que Hermine, la morenaa siguió empujando sus caderas contra Bella para poder acabar pero...cuando se percato Bella había hecho un hechizo y las había volteado, sacando a Hermione de dentro suyo y se había parado de la cama.

-Lo siento querida, me tengo que ir, mi señor me llama.- dijo Bella antes de esposar a Hermione a a cama y vestirse.

Bella desapareció con una sonrisa dejando a Hermione con una excitación enorme, esposada a la cama, con su nueva polla despierta por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange.

.

Ese fue el segundo cap, espero les haya gustado y a todo aquel que le guste le exhorto a dejarme un mensaje o Review como prefieran y me hagan saber que les gustaría que ocurriera...sugerencias son aceptadas.

saludos


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí esta la continucion

Guest: la misma Hermoione te respondera si la dejaron o no con la polla puesta.

Eres mi esposa...o por lo menos eso dicen los pergaminos

Hermione llevava mucho tiempo amarada a la cama, la enorme polla que Bella le había dejado puesta seguía igual de dura y parada, Hermione había intentado relajarse pero no podía, simplemente cada vez que lo intentaba terminaba mirando hacia abajo, veía la polla de pie y los recuerdos se encargaban de volverla a calentar.

Por esa misma razón Hermine se removía inquieta en la cama, la puerta de la nada se abrió y una seria Bellatrix penetro el lugar. Hermione se sintió emocionada y luego desilusionada al ver que Bella se había encerrado en un cuarto dentro de la misma habitación.

Hermione escucho el ruido de una ducha y el pensamiento de una desnuda Bella, con agua en su cuerpo la excito, si es que podía seguir excitandose mas de lo que de por si estaba.

Hermione había intentado jalar una manta hacia ella, para cubrir la enorme polla que se alzaba en busca de atención cuando Bella emergió del baño completamente desnuda y mojada

La bruja oscura había llegado de muy mal humor, Voldemort le había dicho que su esposo se estaba quejando de sabe Merlin y Voldemort le exigió que le satisficierasus necesidades físicas.

Bella no lo haría, Rodolphos le daba prácticamente asco en esos momentos. Justo en ese instante Bella vio a la morena atada a su cama y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

- ¡Wow! La sangre sucia sigue caliente, ¿Dime esa polla necesita liberación verdad?- hablo Bella caminando hacia Hermione quien asintió fervientemente, al fin conseguiría lo que tanto deseaba.

Bella se acerco a la cama y con un movimiento de varita hizo que Hermione estuviera desatada y sentada en a punta de la cama. La enorme polla apuntando hacia la cara de Bella, quien se había puesto de rodillas en el suelo.

-Todo esto por mi. No esta nada mal.- dijo Bella mientras acariciaba de arriba abajo la polla con insistencia. Hermione gimió fervientemente.

-¿Quieres que me lo meta a la boca sangre sucia?- volvió a hablar Bellatrix sonriendo y viendo Hermione asentir con tal rapidez que por un instante Bella penso que se rompería el cuello.

- Solo si aceptas que eres un puta masoquista.- dijo la bruja oscura con una sonrisa. Hermione pensó en morderse el labio para no acepar tal cosa pero le fue imposible.

-Siii, soy una puta masoquista de mierda.- gimió Hermine y Bella comenzó introducir la polla en su boca,succionando un poco, cada vez metiendo mas dentro de su boca.

Hermione gimió, todas las sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Luego de unos minutos Hermione volvió a estar a un paso de venirse pero Bella se detuvo.

-Levantate.- ordeno Bella y Hermione volvió obedecer. Hermione observo como Bella se acomodaba en la cama a cuatro patas y quedaba de espaldas a ella. La morena se fijo en su apretado y redondo culo con rapidez pero trato de contenerse.

- Ahora ven y follame.- ordeno la bruja oscura, Hermione se subió a la cama y se posiciono detrás de Bella empezando penetrar su apretado centro.

-No, allí no esclava, quiero eso en mi culo, lo disfrutaras.- dijo Bellatix con su tono natural, Hermione se sintió sonrojar mas, sabia que si Bella no usaba algún tipo de aceite o algo para que la polla resbalara con mas facilidad en su culo el dolor seria terrible pero tambien sabia que Bella amaba el dolor.

-No lo pienses tanto pequeñaa esclava, no es una petición sino una orden.- Luego de esas palabras Hermione posiciono su polla en el ano de Bella y de una sola metió la mitad, arrancando un gemido de bella y escapandosele un gemido a ella.

Bella dejo caer su cabeza en la cama y comenzó a apretarse los pechos, mientras Hermione había posicionado sus manos en las caderas de Bella y seguía dandole sexo anal como loca.

-Creo que tendrás un premio, mi esclavaaa, si logras que, ahh, termine tendrás un premio.- declaro Bella mientras corría una de sus manos hacia su centro y comenzabaa penetrarse con fuerza.

-Toc,Toc.- alguien toco la pueta y Bella gimió frustrada antes de que Hermione dejara su labor y Blla pudiera levantarse. Hermione se había prácticamente escondido debajo de las sabanas y lo único que se notaba de su cuerpo era el bulto que la polla formaba en la sabana roja.

Bella se coloco una bata de seda roja y abrió la puerta encontrándose de frente con Rodolphos, quien la miraba con una mirada nada habitual en el, deseo.

-Quiero pasar la noche contigo Bella, soy tu esposo, ademas. Necesitas esto para satisfacer tus necesidades.- dijo Lestrange apretando por encima de su pantalón su entrepierna. Bella levanto una ceja y dejo salir un carcajada sarcástica.

Rodolphos la miro confundido y Bella abrió la puerta señalándole la cama. Impresionado era poco para describir el rostro del hombre.

-Ves ese bulto que sobre sale, es una polla mil veces mejor que la tuya y su dueña la sabe usar muy bien.- dijo Bella con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que Lestrange contrajera con rabia el rostro.

-Soy tu esposo, no puedes negarme mis derecho Bella. SI quiero tu cuerpo lo tendré.- dijo el hombre y antes de que diera un paso adentro Bella lo había apuntado con coraje.

-Repite esa estupides y te hare tragar los dientes.- el coraje era leíble en el rostro de Bella mientras hablaba. Lestrange camino hacia afuera rendido pero antes dijo.

-Soy tu esposo...bueno, eso dicen los pergaminos, volveré Bella y tendrás que darme lo que te pido.- declaro el hombre antes de cerrar a puerta de un portazo. BElla rompió en risa y luego miro a Hermione quien la miraba.

-Tengo que salir. Tienes prohibido abandonar la habitación, de hacerlo te reprenderé. Ha, puedes bañarte.- dijo Bella saliendo del cuarto.

Hermione noto rápidamente que la polla había desaparecido y ahora solo tenia un muy mojado coño quejándose por necesidad,tan siquiera ahora podía satisfacerse ella misma.

.

Si puedo los sigo actualizando por dia si no lo hare un día si un día no. Espero les haya gustado.

Sabes que si te gusto puedes hacérmelo saber con un PM o un Review. Besos y Saludos al que lee


	4. Chapter 4

EL comedor de esclavos

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Bella había salido, Hermione se había dado un baño pero no se había atrevido a tomar ropa de Bella...ya que su ropa estaba hecha trizas. La morena había decidido que limpiaría de manera muggle la habitación de Bella porque no tenia nada que hacer.

Hermione había tendido la cama, acomodado cada frasco, limpiado el baño y ahorra estaba acostada en el suelo mirando al techo. No se había atrevido a acostarse en la cama, no sin la orden de Bella.

La puerta se abrió y se cerro y una muy cansada Bellatrix irrumpió en el lugar...solo deseaba dormir. La mujer no se habia percatado de la morena que yacía desnuda en el suelo con algo de frío solo había dirigido su cuerpo a la cama.

-Un momento... ¿Dónde esta mi pequeña esclava?- pregunto Bella al aire, Hermione sabia que debía decirle aquí estoy o algo parecido, así que la morena se puso de pie y mirando al suelo hablo.

-Aqui estoy mi señora.- dijo Hermione con un tono disciplinado, mirando directamente al suelo. Bella abostezo, el sueño se poderaba lentamente de sus huesos.

-Ven, vamos a dormir, no quiero que te vallas a enfermar...lo que me pertenece debe estar en buenas condiciones.- dijo Bella señalando la cama, Hermione se acerco por el lado de Bella y se acostó en la cama luego de recibir una fuerte nalgada de Lestrange.

Bella tambien se arrojo en la cama y aunque no pareciera quedo dormida prácticamente al instante. A Hermione le tomo mas tiempo porque no estaba acostumbrada a dormir con otra persona.

LA siguiente mañana llego y Bella había despertado temprano, se volteo a mirar a la castaña que yacía desnuda a su lado y decidió que quería tocarla, no le importaba despertarla, al final ella solo era su esclava.

Por eso Bella había desarropado a la castaña y subido sobre ella, bajando sus labios a sus pechos y comenzando a chupar el pezón rosado con fuerza arrancando un gemido de su esclava...aun dormida debajo de ella.

-Vamos pequeña despierta para mi.- dijo Bella mordiendo el pezón con fiereza y Hermione había abierto los ojos de golpe. Satisfecha Bella se levanto y arrojo una muda de ropa hacia Hermione quien la tomo sin atreverse a mirar a Bella.

-Saldre a desayunar, puedes ir al comedor de esclavos, después de comer quiero que vengas aquí, mas vale que no me desobedezcas.- dijo Bella seriamente. Hermione asintió mientras comenzaba a colocarse la ropa y Bella se dirigió a la puerta.

-Mi señora...- llamo Hermione en un hilo de voz Bella volteo a mirarla levantando una ceja.

-Podría usted decirme donde es el comedor de esclavos.- dijo Hermione mirando a Bella a los ojos por primera vez desde que había despertado. La mujer se acercó y coloco una de sus huesudas manos en la barbilla de Hermione.

-Te llevare..nunca olvides que mientras te comportes no recibirás mas que buenos tratos de mi parte.- dijo Bella antes de echar a andar...Hermione se había ido detrás de ella y de alguna forma le gustaba como Bella la trataba.

Bella llevo a Hermione a la parte baja de la mansión, donde haba un lugar algo sucio pero comodo, luego la bruja oscura se había ido. Hermione observo el lugar y reconoció a una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada soñadora.

-Luna.- dijo Hermione impresionada mientras se acercaba a la chica que movía su comida con un sonrisa soñadora y alegre.

-Hermione.- había respondido la chica de hermosos ojos azules mirando a Hermione y sonriendo, Hermione le pareció impresionante que pudiera seguir sonriendo aun en su situación.

-No pense encontrarte aquí.- volvió a hablar la chica de cabellos rubios mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado. Hermione vio que frente a ella aparecía un plato de rica avena y se sorprendió porque esperaba que se desayuno fuera una miseria.

-No te sorprendas...estamos de suerte, la mayor parte de las veces solo desayunamos un vaso de jugo de calabaza.- dijo la rubia mientras introducía su cuchara en el tazón de avena.

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- pregunto Hermine, la chica esbozo una sonrisa y a Hermine le pareció que pesar de todo Luna era feliz...no era de sorprenderse la chica era extraña...parecía feliz solo por existir.

-Creo que dos o tres meses- comento la chica, entonces otra mujer entro al lugar sentándose frente a la dos. Hermione estaba sorprendida, era la mismísima Cho Chang...la chica estaba demacrada, moretones llenaban sus brazos, mordidas en su cuello y mandíbula y se veía mas flaca que de costumbre.

-Buen día Cho.- saludo Luna mientras la asiática de ojos cansados se sentaba en la mesa.

-No es un buen día. Oh, por lo menos hay avena.- comento la asiática aun sin fijarse en Hermione, la castaña no podía creer que esa fuera Cho...esa chica tan...tan humillada y derrotada.

-¿Hermione Granger?- djo la asiática, al fin parándose a ver a la castaña frente a ella, Hermione asintió lentamente y Cho le dedico un mueca de pena.

-En un semana seras irreconocible.- fueron sus palabras mientras tomaba del vaso de madera.

-Buenos dias.- saludo la voz de un hombre, las tres chicas miraron arriba y Hermione no tardo en reconocer al chico como Cormc Mclagen. EL rubio no estaba paranda golpeado lo único que andaba solo en calzones por todo el lugar.

-Mi señora me comento ayer que te encontro dándole de lo bueno a la la señora Lestrange Hermione, si sigues asi tendrás suerte y no terminaras como Cho.- dijo el chico y Cho le habia lanzado con uno de sus zapatos.

-No seas imbécil.- bramo la asiática mientras Mclaggen reía y se escondia detrás de Luna, la cual seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

-Debo irme, se acabo mi hora de desayuno.- anuncio Cho y Hermione se sorprendió, solo llevava allí diez minutos. Mclaggen dejo de reír al instante y se acerco a Cho. Hermione estaba sorprendida por el cambio de ambiente.

-Saldremos algún día de aquí.- le dijo el rubio a Chang y ella suspiro, el coloco una de sus pálidas manos en su barbilla y suavemente le dio un beso en los labios. Hermione se sorprendió, no sabia que ellos fueran pareja, ademas se arriesgaban siendo pareja mientras eran esclavos de amos tan descabellados.

-Piensa en mi.- le dijo Cho mientras abandonaba el lugar, Mclaggen había mirado al suelo y Hermione por un instante creyó que el lloraba, el chico abandono el lugar después de eso...sin siquiera haber probado su desayuno.

-Yo tambien debo irme, Malfoy seguramente querrá su sección mañanera.- anuncio Luna levantándose y luego se fue. Hermione se levanto y aun sin haber terminado su desyuno decidió ir a encerrarse al cuarto de Bella, porque estando allí no se enterraba de las desgracias que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Bella desayunaba tranquilamente en la mesa grande, donde estaban los mortifagos mas leales junto a Voldemort.

-Mi señor, me retiro.- anuncio Bella levantándose, VOldemort asintió y Bella comenzó a alejarse. La mujer había puesto sus pasos en dirección afuera...quería tomar algo de aire fresco...pero cambio de parecer, quería divertirse, quería torturar a alguien y sabia quien era la person indicada, la persona que le gustaba el dolor.

.

Ese fue el cap.

SI te gusto dejame un Review o saber con un PM.

Saludos


	5. Chapter 5

**Acepto que quieran golpearme por haber tardado mucho, tirarme tomatazos por esa tardanza, que los voy a aceptar con una sonrisa jajaja.**

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación, voy a actualizar mas seguido (LO INTENTARE)**

** Despedidas  
**

Hermione no tardo nada en llegar a la habitación de Bella, se dejo caer pensativa en a la negra alfombra, observando el enorme armario que estaba abierto frente a ella, el cual se encontraba lleno, en su mayoría, por corsetś negros.

-Serás una demente pero...se que jamas me trataras como tratan a Luna y a Cho.- murmuro la castaña mirando al suelo y sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos...era doloroso ver que sus compañeros pasaban por cosas horrorosas, era mejor no enterarse.

La puerta se abrió y una sonriente Bellatrix entro, instintivamente Hermione llevo su mirada al suelo. Bella se acerco caminando lentamente hacia Hermione y tomo su barbilla para que la morena la mirara. Los ojos negros hicieron contacto con los marrones y Bella la beso con fiereza, Hermione le respondió el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Levantate.- indico Bella mordiendo el labio de Hermione hasta extraer sangre, Hermione se levanto y luego lo único que sintió la morena fue unas esposas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos.

Hermione miro al techo, sus manos levantadas hacia arriba por causa de las cadenas y sus pies esposados con firmeza al suelo. Bella la miro y luego tomo su varita...desapareciendo la ropa de la morena de un movimiento.

-Accio Latigo.- dijo la bruja oscura luego de regocijarse con la vista de una desnuda Hermione. La castaña tembló ante la mirada de Bella y sintió mojarse como vio el látigo aparecer en las manos de la Bruja mayor.

-Lo latigazos son muy excitantes.- dijo Bella parándose detrás de Hermione y con un zas dejo el latigo caer en a espalda de Hermione. La castaña sintió dolor, pero rápidamente este fue sustituido por un inmenso place como sentía un segundo latigazo y una corriente directa hacia su entrepierna.

-Esto te gusta, seguramente ya estas hecha una piscina.- declaro Bella mordisqueando la oreja de la castaña, Bella dejo que el látigo resbalase de sus manos hasta el suelo y dirigió sus manos ahora vacías hacia los pechos de Hermione.

Bella la abrazo por la espalda, mordisqueando su hombro y apretando sus pechos. Hermione gimió y comenzó a moverse en busca de mayor contacto, Bella bajo las manos lentamente hasta agarrar las dos nalgas de Hermione y apretar con una sonrisa antes de alejarse.

Hemione la vio alejarse con una mirada de cachorro triste y cuando Bella la miro Hermione se mordió el labio para no decir nada, vio como Bella comenzaba a deshacerse de su corset con lentitud insinuante.

Por el suelo quedo el negro corset, sus negras medias y sus tacones altos, la mortifaga se dejo caer en la cama con ropa negra de encaje y con su cabello esparciéndose por la almohada. Con una sonrisa Bella comenzó a jugar con su varita y a mirar a Hermione

-Crucio.- como la palabra salió de la boca de Bella, un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios de Hermione como el hechizo se colaba por cada uno de sus huesos. Y el dolor fue creciendo y fue creciendo hasta que alcanzo su nivel de dolor máximo... es punto en el que el dolor se transforma en placer y Hermione gemía y se retorcía.

-¿Lo sentiste verdad? ¿Ese corrientaso que transforma lo malo en bueno?- pregunto la bruja mayor dejando su varita perdida en la cama y acercándose a una jadeante Hermione, quien asentía.

-¿Mi sangre sucia se merece un premio? Te has portado muy bien pequeña puta.- declaro Bella acariciando los bucles de Hermione con su huesuda mano, Hermione levanto los ojos y por primera vez Bellatrix sintió algo mas que solo deseo por la sangre sucia...su corazón dio un salto ante la brillante mira marrón.

-La amo mi ama.- declaro Hermione inclinándose hacia adelante, Bella acarició la mejilla de la castaña y la beso...no con fiereza o brutalidad sino con ternura. Hermione se atrevió a ir mas allá e introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad bucal pequeña y caliente.

Con una sonrisa Bella se separo de los labios de Hermione y comenzó a descender con mordidas por el cuerpo de la castaña, se detuvo para dar una atención especial a los pechos de su esclava y siguió mordiendo el plano abdomen.

-Sabia que había un río aquí bajo.- dijo sonriendo y acariciando la entrepierna de Hermione con un dedo, tocando el clítoris hinchado suavemente y luego llevando el dedo a sus labios para degustar el sabor de su sangre sucia.

-¿Para quién y por quién es todo esto pequeña?- pregunto con una sonrisa que suponía ser inocente. Hermione no respondió y Bella pellizco el hinchado clítoris en busca de una respuesta de parte de u esclava.

-Ahhh, para ti Bella, todo para ti.- gimió Hermione necesitada de contacto, Bella sonrío triunfante.

-¿Cómo me ha llamado mi pequeña esclava?- pregunto Bella lamiendo alrededor del ombligo de Hermione, quien solo pudo gemir en respuesta, Bella se alejo un poco de Hermione y la miro.

-Lo siento, ama.- murmuro Hermione mirando a Bella arrepentida aunque muy en el fondo no se arrepentía de haber llamado a Bellatrix por su nombre. Bella sonrió y volvió a bajar su boca hacia el sexo de Hermione.

-Me gusta, me gusta como suena mi nombre en tus labios sangre sucia.- declaro Bellatrix atrapando el clítoris de Hermione entre sus dientes, Hermione gimió y llevo sus manos al cabello de Bellatrix.

-Sabes dulce.- declaro Bella antes de penetrar a Hermione con su lengua, Hermione sonrió en éxtasis y enganchó sus piernas en los hombro de Bella hasta que llego al orgasmo, sus piernas cayeron inertes al suelo y Bella salió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa.

-Mi sangre sucia me tiene algo de confianza.- declaro con una sonrisa la sádica bruja mientras acariciaba los cabellos castaño y luego se alejaba a tomar su varita. Hermione fue liberada y cayo en el suelo recuperando su respiración.

Hermione levanto la mirada cuando recupero la respiración y vio a Bella sentada en la punta de la cama, la castaña se arrastro hacia ella y tomando a Bella del cuello unió sus labios, mordiendo seductoramente el labio inferior de la bruja mayor.

-¿Me permite agradecerle?- interrogo Hermione, sus manos ya estaban quitando el sostén negro, Bella sonrió y volvió a besar a Hermione.

-Ya decidiste.- dijo con media sonrisa, Hermione bajo con mordidas por el cuello de Bella, queriendo dejar una marca en aquel cuerpo, aparto el sostén y acarició los grades pechos antes de atrapar el pezón rosa entre sus dientes.

Bella dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y acarició los cabellos castaños como sentía a Hermione acercarse mas y mas a su intimidad. La castaña trazo el contorno de las bragas y las retiro suavemente con los dientes antes de empujar un poco a Bella para que ese tumbara en la cama.

Bella se dejo hacer y extendió las piernas par dar una mejor posición a Hermione, quien comenzó dando besos por la parte interior de los pálidos muslos...hasta colocar un beso en el clítoris de Bella, quien gimió y se arqueo en busca de atención.

-No te burles tanto si no quieres enojarme.- siseo la bruja mayor y Hermione no tardo en enterrar su boca en el mojado coño, rodeo su clítoris con su lengua y la penetro con dos dedos.

-Ahh, sii, eso me gusta.- gimió Bella como sentía dos dedos mas entrar en ella y llevo su mano al cabello de Hermione cuando su orgasmo la asalto. Bella tardo uno minutos en recuperarse, Hermione se había sentado a su lado lamiendo sus dedos.

-Tengo que salir a una importante misión pequeña, tardare dos días en volver. Tienes permiso para salir solo en el desayuno, almuerzo y cena..se me olvidaba, hay una biblioteca en el cuarto de al frente, puedes pasarte y leer.- declaro Bellatrix levantándose, pasando su varita por encima de su cuerpo para vestirse.

-Ama, me regala un beso antes de irse.- pidio Hermione mirando al suelo con tristeza. Bella se acerco y hizo que Hermione la mirara a los ojos...una lagrima se deslizo por los ojos de la castaña como supo que no vería a Bella en dos días.

-No llores pequeña esclava, regresare, no abandono lo que me pertenece- declaro Bella besándola apasionadamente y entregándole un espejo.

-Siempre que quieras verme, solo di mi nombre tres veces frente a este espejo y mi imagen aparecerá.- dijo Bella dando un ultimo beso a Hermione y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Hermione miro el espejo, el cual le regreso su imagen...sonrió y supo que había perdido su corazón porque se lo había entregado a Bellatrix.

**Capitulo 6 superado...**

**GAM84: ¡Bienvenido a mi historia! Que bueno que te guste y espero sigas leyendo y alejándome un comentario sobre tu opinión. Gracias por dejarme un Review**

**Mel: Que bueno que te gusten mis historias, es un honor que las leas. Estoy tomando en cuenta lo de el escape...no seria nada fácil en una casa llena de mortifagos pero con un poco e ayuda creo que lo lograrían. Gracias por comentar y Saludos.**

**Espero me digan que les pareció el cap y sorry por la tardanza. Saludos y Besos  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Aqui esta la continuacion

Me haces falta

Hermione se quedo sola en el cuarto, observando el lugar como sí fuera la primera vez que lo hubiese visto, recordando a Bella, su ama, su amor...y el silencio era lo único que llenaba el lugar...silencio y más silencio.

-Leer, eso es lo que necesitas Hermione, el tiempo pasara muy rápido si lees.- se auto engaño la castaña, se levantó y fue a por algo de ropa, tomo unos pantalones negros y una camisa negra y se vistió. Salió del cuarto sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua pero sólo camino u os pasos hasta encontrar la biblioteca...la encontró vacía, las mesas cubiertas de una ligera capa de polvo, parecía impresionante pero los libros no tenían ni un poco de polvo...como sí hubiese alguien que estuviese le diente de ellos.

La castaña se dirigió a la estantería más cercana, paso sus dedos por los lomos de los libros y una sensación de felicidad la invadió, como extrañaba leer un buen libro, sentarse sin prisas a leer y al tener ese pensamiento se imaginó a ella sentada en una pradera...tumbada sobre el pasto leyendo...Bella acostada a su lado, se imaginó acariciando los cabellos negros mientras leía y no dudo en pensar que era la imagen más hermosa que hubiese ella imaginado.

-Hola.- hablo la voz de un hombre; Hermione de giro hacia la voz encontrándose con un Moreno al cual conocía, se sí tío asustada porque Bellatrix estaba a kilómetros de distancia

-No te asustes sangre sucia, si haces todo lo que te ordene podrás regresar al cuarto d Bellatrix sin problemas.- hablo Blaise con una sonrisa socarrona...Las lágrimas pincharon en los ojos de Hermione pero ella se limitó a asentir.

El Moreno no tardo en sacarse el suéter y el pantalón quedando en sus colsones, las mejillas de Hermione se bañaron de lágrimas mientras lo veía acercarse y arrinconarla contra la estantería.

El Moreno la toco por encima de la ropa y dejo salir una sonrisa antes de lanzarse a morder el cuello de la morena. Hermione lloro en silencio, mientras sentía como Blaise le sacaba la camisa y el mahón.

-Debiste saber que la loca de Bellatrix no podría estar cuidándote todo el tiempo.- dijo el Moreno tocándole los pechos a la morena, Blaise se alejó y se sacó el calsoncillo y Hermione cerro los ojos pero no volvió a sentir aquellas manos callosas.

Al abrir los ojos la castaña vio que Narcissa tenía a Blaise acorralado contra la pared y el apuntaba al cuello con coraje, aprovechando eso Hermione se vistió todavía temblando como una hoja.

-Escucha bien Blaise, Bellatrix se enterara de lo que has intentado hacer y no le gustara nada.- dijo Narcissa furiosa y empujando a Blaise fuera de la biblioteca antes de girarse a mirar a Hermione.

-No creas que e echo esto por ti sangre sucia. Que sí fuera por mi me hubiese quedado viendo como te violaba pero, Bella me pidió que te cuidara y se que a ella no le gusta que toquen lo que es suyo.- dijo la bruja mayor mirando a la castaña. Hermione miro al suelo, la castaña solo deseaba ir a encerarse en el cuarto de Bella hasta que esta llegará.

-Coge el libro que quieras y te llevo a tu cuarto...iré a llevarte comida, mejor no salgas porque por lo que vi... Hay muchos buitres acechando.- hablando Narcissa, Hermione tomo el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance y Nacissa la llevo a su cuarto.

A kilómetros de distancia se encontraba Bella, caminaba con esa elegancia que tanto la caracterizaba, con toda la gracia que se puede tener estando sobre unos tacones de punta.

-Hola...estoy un poco pérdida, me ayuda usted a encontrar este lugar.- hablo Bella con su tono de niña buena mientras le extendía un pedazo de papel a un hombre de unos cuarenta años...el hombre la miro de arriba a abajo y asintió...sin darse cuenta que iba destinado a la muerta.

Cuando llegaron el oscuro callejón Bella lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo pego a la pared apuntandolo directamente al cuello, los ojos oscuros destellaban fuego mientras lo apuntaba y una si risa malvada se había formado en los labios de la bruja oscura.

-¿Dónde se esconde el resto de la familia Weaskey?- pregunto con coraje Bella, apretando la varita en el cuello de aquel hombre... El no hablo...pero algo en sus ojos le dio a entender a bella que sabía ahí sobre el tema.

¿Hablas o mueres?- pregunto la bruja, el hombre apretó los labios y se negó y con un movimiento Bella saco su afiladi puñal y lo entero varías veces en el estomago del hombre, el cayo al suelo y Bella lo levito hasta dejarlo escondido detrás de un momento de basura.

-Dos más...no se pueden haber borrado del mundo...tienes que estar por aquí.- ese dijo Bell caminando por las calles y como un rayo vio una cabellera roja...era Ginny Weasley. Con andar sigiloso la bruja la siguió en silencio hasta que la pelirroja se metió a una casa...una sonrisa asomo por los labios de la bruja oscura.

planeado lo sus haría Bella se fue hacia su casa alquilada, al entrar comenzó a azafates la ropa con delicadeza y al llegar a su cuarto un sentimiento desconocido para ella se instalo en su pecho...estaba hechando de menos a la sangre sucia..extrañaba a Hermione Granger.

Al caer en la cama Bella acerro los ojos y lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue el rostro de la castaña, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus ojos y por primera vez Bella deseo terminar lo más rápido posible su misión para poder regresar hacia su castaña.

Mientras Hermione se había acostado en a cama de Bella, la castaña se llevo la almohada a la cara oliendo el olor de su ama...cuanto la extrañaba, jamás pensó que llegaría el día en que extrañaría a Bellatrix Lestrange pero allí estaba, abrazada a almohada extrañando las caricias que Bella le dedicaba todas las noches.

Hermione tomo el espejo que Bella le había dado y susurro el nombre de la bruja tres veces y allí apareció su amor. Hermione levanto las manos trazando la figura de Bella en el espejo y le dio un Beso antes de ir a acostarse a la cama. Y la noche no tardo en caer...Hermine durmió abrazada al espejo como sí el fuera Bella y Bellatrix durmió con el recuerdo de su sangre sucia.

espero que les haya gustado, subire otro del lunes Besos


	7. Chapter 7

NUEVO CAPITULO

EL REGRESO

Y amaneció en el cuarto de Bella, la bruja se desperezo con rapidez y salió de la casa, necesitaba tener los horarios exactos de a que hora entraban y salían los Weasley de su casa par llevárselos a Voldemort y poder atacar.

Bella llevaba un par de días vigilando, sabía que sólo Arthur y Ginny Weasley habian sobrevivido...sabía que a Arthur seguramente lo matarían y a Ginny la tomaran de esclava. Bella sabía ya a que hora Arthur y Ginny salían, a que hora llegaban y a cuales direcciones miraba antes de entrar a su casa.

Una sonrisa asomo en los labios de Bella, al fin regresaría a casa, vería a su fiel esclava Y hablaría con Voldemort. Bella se levantó con cuidado, cubriendose el rostro con una capucha para que nadie en aquel lugar la reconociera.

Mientras tanto Hermione estaba sentada en la su habitación, estaba a oscuras...tenía miedo a salir y por eso pasaba el tiempo sentada mirando por la ventana con rejas...y se paseaba por el lugar...rociaba el aire con el dulce aroma de su hermoso tormento y deseaba que regresara.

Cuatro golpes en la puerta sacaron a la castaña de su mundo...esta miro el lugar algo asustada.

-¿Quién?- interrogo pegada a la puerta, se sentía indefensa sin su varita...como sí pudieran hacer y deshacer con ella y nada pudiese hacer. Nunca se había sentido así, talvez porque siempre había tenido todo bajo control y ahora sólo era una esclava más.

-Soy yo, Narcissa.- dijo una voz, Hermione al escuchar la voz abrió la puerta y allí estaba la hermana de Bellatrix, tan parecidas y tan diferentes.

-Hola...no te agrada mi visita.- le dijo Narcissa entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-No...no lose- murmuro la castaña mirando al suelo...Narcissa se acercó y llevo una de sus manos a la mejilla de Hermione para descender por u cuello hasta su escote...La castaña camino hacia atrás mirándola asustada.

-No pienso forzarte querida, estaba probando si le eres fiel a mi hermana o si eres una puta como la mayoría.- dijo con tono frío antes de sentarse en la cama.

-¿Bella te ha echo ver otro mundo verdad?- pregunto observando los trajes que cortaban en la percha del cuarto, Hermione se limito a asentir con miedo.

-Así es ella...Bella es como una caja de sorpresa...y mientras más cosas descubres de ella más quieres descubrir.- dijo Narcissa.

-Ella...mi señora, es muy especial.- susurro con respeto la castaña.

-Seguro es más especial cuando la tienes entre tus piernas...No te sonrojes, se de buenas fuentes que a Bella sólo la describen dos palabras: Orgasmo Pleno.- dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de Malfoy

Hermione miro el suelo con las mejillas pintadas de un hermoso tono carmesi. Narcissa se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero antes d salir se giró...

-Granger...esto, es de Bella...tal vez...te ayude a extrañarle menos.- dijo Narcissa Hermione levantó la mirada y vio que le extendía lo que parecía ser un pañuelo. La castaña tomo el pañuelo y Narcissa desapareció cerrando tras si la puerta.

Y Hermione llevo el pañuelo a su nariz y el olor de Bella le llego...mezclado con un olor que nunca había llegado a oler...olía a tristeza, a lágrimas pasadas, a miedo...y no sabía porque pero algo le decía que ese pañuelo pálido...que en la esquina tenía bordado las letras BB llevaba muchos años Y una gran historia.

Bella acababa de llegar a su casa, era de noche, estaba caminando distraídamente por el lugar en dirección a Voldemort...caminaba en una nube de pensamientos...deseaba ir a ver corriendo a Hermione pero ella no podía verse tan afectada.

-Bella...al fin regresas...había comenzado a creer que el trabajo te quedo grande.- nos dice Lucíos caminando al lado de la mujer de belleza peligrosa.

-Ahorate los comentarios querido...que yo completo misiones...tu sólo sirves para tirarte en un sillón a tocarte los huevos mientras miras a dos esclavos follar.- le dice la de cabellos rizos antes de pararse frente a Voldemort.

-Tengo la información- anuncia Bella con una sonrisa de esas que la hacen ver más loca de lo que ya esta.

-Más te valía tener información, porque te dije que regresaras cuando la tuvieras.- le respondió Voldemort sin expresión...nadie podría decir si estaba triste, emocionado, feliz...parecía que le daba lo mismo Todo.

-A menos que regresaras a follarte a tu esclava.- murmura Lucíos, creyendo que Voldemort pasaría todo por alto.

-Bella, retírate a descansar...Lucíos irá a reunir a los mejores mortifagos...en tres horas te quiero aquí Lestrange para que nos des las indicaciones.- habla Voldemort, Bella asiente.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan bocazas...siempre trae problemas.- le dice Bella a Lucios con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse...y sin darse si quiera cuenta el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocando en el pecho...y ella no llegaba a entender el porque.

Y mientras más se acercaba a así habitación más rápido latía su corazon, porque sabía que al fin la volvería a ver...volvería a ver a su esclava, a quien quería engañar...lo que le emocionaba es que volvería a ver a Hermione, su castaña.

Y los pasos eran cortos y lentos...retrasando el momento...con miedo a posarse frente a la puerta y ver a la castaña ¿Miedo? ¿Acaso Bellatrix Lestrange sabe lo que significa miedo? Pues si...lo sabe, aun cuando no parece Cierto.

Porque esa mujer que todos llaman loca atiene sentimientos...es sensible, sólo que lo oculta detrás de esa máscara malévola que todos observan...esa máscara a la que todos temen...pero es que así es la vida ¿Como mostrarse tal cual frente a todos? Si lo haces terminas sufriendo.

Y Bella se paró frente la puerta, tenía la llave de la puerta pero no sabía si entrar...no quería asustar a la castaña...pero no pensaba tocar porque era su cuarto...por eso introdujo lentamente la llave en la cerradura y comenzó a darle vuelta.

CAPITULO COMPLETE

UFF NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, LOS EXAMENES ME TENIAN LOCA.

BUENO...EL RENCUENTRO ES EL NOMBRE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO.

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y SI ES ASÍ DÉJENMELO SABER CON UN RR


	8. Chapter 8

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.

Lo mío no se toca

Y Bella comenzó a girar el picaporte muy lentamente, no queriendo alarmar a la castaña que seguramente dormía adentro. Pero Hermione no dormía y estaba asustada como veía que la puerta se abría.

Era tanto el miedo de la castaña que tomo uno de los jarrones de cristal que estaba en una de las mesas y se escondió detrás de la puerta...todo fue muy rápido, Bella entro a a la habitación en completo silencio.

Hermione no la reconoció porque había cerrado los ojos, la castaña sólo dejo caer el jarrón sobre la cabeza del intruso y escucho el sonido del jarrón al romperse. Bella cayo al suelo de inmediato, Hermione abrió los ojos y al ver a Bellatrix los abrió a un más.

-Bella.- dijo la castaña y arrastro a Bellatrix dentro del cuarto, cerro lo puerta y corrió hacia la peligrosa bruja inconsciente. Hermione se arrodilló junto a Bellatrix y miraba asustada la cabeza de esta.

Corrió al baño y regreso con un vaso de agua, no se paró a pensar en las consecuencias...sólo arrojó el vaso de agua hacia la cara de la mortifaga...Bella dio un salto al contacto del agua y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

De manera automática tomo a Hermione del cuello con fuerza, y no era que quisiese lastimarle, era que la había asustado...Hermione llevo sus manos a las de Bella y las sujeto porque le lastimaba.

-Lo...sien...to- dijo la castaña casi sin aire...Bella soltó un poco su agarre...comenzaba a relajarse...de golpe acercó a Hermione y estrello sus labios juntos..besandola con fuerza...necesitaba sacar su ira.

-Maldita puta que sos Granger...¿Así recibes a tu dueña?- pregunto la bruja oscura mientras se levantaba del suelo y levantaba a la castaña con ella...Hermione temblaba en los brazos de su dueña.

-Lo siento.- repitió temblando e intentando llegar a los labios de Bella...Bella la empujo a la cama... la respiración de Hermione subía y bajaba con rapidez.

Bella subió sobre Hermione y coloco una de sus manos en la mandibula de la castana e hizo que echara el rostro hacia atrás y le expusiera el cuello...Hermione gimió cuando Bella paso su lengua por su cuello.

-¿Por qué estabas tan alerta?- exigió saber Bella abriendo las piernas de la castaña, tirando del pantalón de tela suave hasta comenzar a rasgarlo...Hermione jadeo y tembló y no sabía si debía decirle...por lo que de quedo en silencio.

Bella subió sus manos y de un tirón rompió suéter de Hermione por la parte del escote dejando a la vista pechos de la castaña...Hermione volvió a gemir...Bella llevo sus manos a los pechos de Hermione y atrapo los pezones erectos.

-Ahh... Ahh...Dios.- gimió Hermione, Bella bajo su boca y atrapo el pezón derecho de Hermione...bajo sus manos y termino de deshacer el pantalón de la castaña que gemía.

-He preguntado algo...¿Por qué estabas tan alerta?- volvió a preguntar Bellatrix, sus manos subiendo por los muslos de Hermione mientras succionaba el pezón izquierdo. Hermione gimió, una capa de sudor le recorría.

Y Bella llego al sexo de Hermione a aparto las bragas mojadas...y comenzó a tocarle con sus dedos.

-Por nada.- mintió Hermione, Bella se detuvo de inmediato y miro a la castaña a los ojos subió su mano derecha al cabello Hermione y acercó a la castaña hacia su rostro.

-Una mentira más...y me largo.- dijo sería y dio una lamida a los labios de la castaña que tembló al sentir los dedos de Bella en su clítoris.

-Es que...salí a la biblioteca y...- comenzó a decir Hermione, Bella la escucha mientrasmordía sus pezones y jugaba en su sexo con sus largos dedos.

-Y...Zabinni intento violarme.- completo Hermione sujetandose a Bella con fuerza...la ira corrió por las venas de Bella pero no dejo de tocar a la castaña...ante esa declaración Bella la penetro con tres de sus dedos..Hermione gimió y clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Bellatrix.

-Follame...Bella..ahhh.- gemía la castaña, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de las embestidas de los dedos de Bella.

-Ahhh..jodeme Bella.- seguía gimiendo Hermione...Bella la penetro con más fuerza...Hermione gimió muy cerca de su orgasmo.

-Vente para mi.- susurro la mortifaga...Hermione se arqueó y se corrió en las manos de la bruja oscura...Bella se apartó, Hermione la miraba sorprendida...la vio limpiarse la mano y sujetar su varita.

-Tu quédate aquí...yo vuelvo en un instante.- le dijo Bella antes de salir del cuarto...Hermione la vio salir y por un momento sintió miedo...miedo por lo que pudiese sucederle a su ama.

Bella caminaba como fiera por los pasillos...su varita en mano, se paró frente a al puerta de Blaise y mando a volar la puerta...al entrar al cuarto encontró al Moreno desnudó follando a Cho Chang, la asiatica estaba llena de hematomas y algunos cortes...

-Joder...Bellatrix ¿Porqué no tocas?- pregunto el Moreno y cubriendose con las sabanas. Bella se acercó lentamente, parecía el mismísimo demonio encarnado.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto el Moreno asustado. Bella lo empujo a la cama y tomo su polla en la mano, Blaise gimió...los ojos de Bella estaban más oscuros y lo apunto.

-Crucio.- grito Lestrange fuera de si, en la puerta apareció Draco que miraba asustado la escena.

-Maldita rata...vas a aprender a pensar con la cabeza y no con la polla de mierda que traes entre las piernas. Dijo la bruja levantando a Blaise y arrojándolo contra la pared del fondo.

-¿Qué te pasa Bella?- pregunto jadeando Blaise...Bella lo apunto y volvió a arremeter contra el con un hechizo silencioso, pero se detuvo y lo tomo del cuello..

-Draco... llena la tina y largate.- ordeno la bruja, Draco la obedecio y mientras el Rubio salía Bella arrojo a Blaise hacia el suelo antes de arrastrarlo hacia el baño.

-No se que hice Bella.- dijo el Moreno llorando, Bella lo tomo del cuello y lo acercó hacia su rostro.

-¿No sabes?...tienes perdida de memoría..- dijo furiosa antes de arrojarlo al agua...Blaise gimió como su cuerpo dio contra la tina y saco la cabeza de debajo del agua, pero Bella tomo su cabeza y la volvió a sumergir dentro del agua.

-¿Recordaste?- pregunto furiosa

-Yo no...- antes de que Blaise terminara Bella lo había metido debajo del agua...después al algunos segundos lo saco...Blaise tomo aire desesperado..

-Hermione Granger te suena.- pregunto Bella metiendolo al agua de nuevo...Cuando Bella lo saco del agua Blaise estaba rojo y respiraba con fuerza

-Lo siento...lo siento.- repetía jadeando el Moreno...Bellatrix lo acercó a su rostro y bajo su mano hasta atrapar la polla del Moreno. Blaise tembló de miedo.

-Si...vuelves a acercarte a mi sangre sucia, si vuelves si quiera a pensar en ella de esa manera...te la corto...- dijo Bella antes de hundir la cabeza de Blaise debajo del agua y sacarla segundos después.

-En guerra advertida...no muere gente...y si mueren fue porque quisieron.- le dijo Bella antes de salir del luegar...salió del baño y vio a Cho que temblaba encima de la cama.

-Zabinni...hablaremos luego de un pequeño trato.- dijo antes de salir del cuarto...estaba medio empapaba de agua y quería darse un buen baño.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que les Haya gustado el capítulo y si es así déjame un Review.

Saludos y Besos


	9. Chapter 9

Nuevo cap

Pensando

Bella camino con parsimonia y sensualidad hacia su cuarto, estaba cansada…pero satisfecha por lo que le había echo a Blaise…y Bella entro a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue a Hermione sentada en la cama completamente desnuda.

-No se te volverá a acercar.- hablo Bellatrix antes de darle la espalda a Hermione, quedando de frente a un espejo de cuerpo y comenzando a sacarse el traje que traía…Hermione la miraba desde su posición…ansiosa por ver mas de aquel maravilloso cuerpo.

-Gracias mi ama…por cuidarme.- susurro Hermione en una voz tan baja que por un momento Bellatrix dudo de que hubiese hablado su esclava sangre sucia.

-Siempre cuido lo que es mio.- contesto la bruja oscura mientras comenzaba a deshacerse de su corsé…Hermione se acercó por la espalda a su ama y con los ojos pedía permiso para tocarla.

-Anda…que te estas muriendo de ganas.- hablo Bella, Hermione comenzó a sacarle el ajustado corsé a su ama con lentitud…sus ojos brillaban al ver la piel que quedaba expuesta…

Y cuando Hermione termino de desvestir a Bella, sus ojos no podían estar mas oscuros…la castaña observaba el cuerpo frente a ella con una mirada deseosa.

-Tienes permiso para tocar.- susurro Bella acostándose en la cama…hermione se acerco…y comenzó a darle la bienvenida a su ama…

Horas mas tarde Bella tuvo que salir, Hermione le había pedido que le dejase salir a ver las estrellas y Bella le concedió el deseo…así que allí estaba la castaña, sentada en la yerba contemplando las inmensidad estrellada.

-Hola Hermione.- saludo una rubia sonadora apareciendo en el patio.

-Hola Luna.- le devolvió el saludo felizmente Hermione, no la había visto últimamente en el desayuno…primero que nada porque la castaña no estaba mucho tiempo en el comedor.

-Pareces realmente feliz…yo diría que hasta te gusta ser la esclava de Lestrange.- comento Luna sentándose junto a Hermione…la castaña levanto la mirada para clavar su vista en Luna.

-Mi ama me trata muy bien, no tengo de que quejarme.- declaro la castaña antes de levantar la vista hacia el cielo oscuro que descansaba sobre ellas. Luna se acomodo mejor y descanso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-Luna…- llamo la castaña, giro su rostro y miro fijamente a la rubia que había cerrado los ojos y descansaba su cabeza en su hombro…

-Desearía tener tu suerte Hermione.- susurro Luna sin abrir los ojos, Hermione la contemplo, nunca se había detenido a mirar fijamente a Lunática Lovegood…parecía realmente cansada.

-No a de ser fácil para ti ¿Verdad?- pregunto Hermione acariciándole los rubios cabellos a la chica.

-No, mi amo es muy agresivo…llevo tanto tiempo sin sentir lo que es un beso real…solo mordiscos y tríos y cosas asquerosas…pero esa es ahora mi vida.- hablo Luna, por primera vez Hermione vio que Luna no parecía la chica soñadora de Hogwarts, la habían vuelto una chica triste y acabada.

-Luna…lo siento tanto.- susurro Hermione y abrazo suavemente a la rubia, que escondió su rostro en el pecho de Hermione. La castaña le acaricio el cabello en completo silencio, observando hacia las estrellas.

-¡Lunática! ¡Puta loca!- escucho la castaña la voz de Draco Malfoy, Luna se levanto de un salto y Hermione la imito…La castaña miraba con miedo al rubio que tenia varita en mano, pero este no se atrevió a mirarla…respetaba demasiado todo aquello que era propiedad de la loca de Bellatrix.

-Vamos…- dijo el rubio, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar…Luna camino detrás del arrastrando los pies con cansancio y mirando fijamente el suelo,

Hermione la miro alejarse algo triste, se dio la vuelta, miro hacia el cielo y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto…el lugar donde encontraba paz momentáneamente…mientras caminaba en silencio por aquellos pasillos oscuros y fríos se puso a pensar.

Recordaba los días de antes, recordaba Hogwarts, sus amigos, tomar una cerveza de mantequilla en Hosmeade, estudiar en la biblioteca, sonreír simplemente por ver el sol salir, enojarse por tonterías, comer en el Gran Salón…tantas cosas…tantas cosas que no volverían.

Y con la cabeza gacha Hermione entro a su cuarto, allí, sentada en la cama estaba Bellatrix…quien al ver entrar a la castaña levanto la cabeza de su regazo y la miro fijamente.

-Pareciera que estas melancólica… ¿Quieres hablar?- pregunto la bruja oscura mirándose las uñas para que pareciera estar desinteresada en la castaña, Hermione levanto la vista y clavo sus ojos en aquella mujer, aquella que era ahora, su única razón para sonreír.

-Recordaba mis tiempos en Hogwarts, mi señora.- hablo la castaña arrodillándose a la orilla de la cama y acariciando las piernas de Bella que quedaban expuestas ya que la bruja solo utilizaba ropa interior de encaje negra.

-Claro…no se porque, pero me lo imaginaba.- dijo Bellatrix sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Hermione estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas mirando un punto perdido sin darse cuenta.

-No me gusta verte ausente hermosa, vamos a despertarte.- hablo Bellatrix, y sin dejar pensar a la castaña coloco una mano en el cabello castaño y abrió las piernas, de un jalón entero la cara de la castaña entre sus piernas.

-Ahí…- gimió Bella al sentir que la castaña reaccionaba y comenzaba a lamer por encima de las bragas…Bella le acaricio los cabellos, haciendo presión sobre la cabeza de la castaña para que no dejara lo que hacia.

-Eres muy buena preciosa…- gimió Bella moviendo sus caderas contra el rostro de Hermione, la castaña solo respondió llevando sus manos a las caderas de Bellatrix y comenzando a sacarle las bragas.

-Hice que mojaras las bragas…- susurro con una media sonrisa Hermione, dejando las bragas colgadas en el tobillo derecho de Bellatrix y abriéndole mas las piernas, Bella gimió mirando a Hermione.

-Quiero follarle mi ama…- hablo Hermione de nuevo y miro a Bella.

-Ya veo…sácate el pantalón hermosa.-ordeno con una sonrisa Bellatrix, Hermione sonrió y se levanto del suelo hasta sacarse los pantalones y las bragas, Bella se acercó a Hermione y de un tirón le saco la camisa antes de apuntarla con su varita y hacer un hechizo silencioso.

-Ahora si…ven y follame sangre sucia.- hablo Bella mirando la polla que Hermione tenia entre sus piernas, Hermione se acarició mirando a Bella quien se acostó en la cama extendiendo las piernas.

-Vamos Hermione…sé que quieres follarme…ven, te voy a morder los pezones.- hablo Bella, Hermione asintió y se acostó sobre bella antes de penetrarla con fuerza…Bella le aruño la espalda y atrapo los pezones de Hermione mientras la castaña se movía furiosa sobre ella.

-Ahhh Bella es tan…tan bueno.- gimió Hermione mientras Bella movía sus caderas contra las de ella.

-Lose…es la gloria.- jadeo Bella, y minutos después ambas gimieron juntas y llegaron al orgasmo.

-Hermione…Te voy a ofrecer algo que…no le ofrecería a nadie.- Hablo Bella acariciándole los cabellos a la castaña que la miro con curiosidad.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os guste el capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap

**Confió en ti**

-¿Qué va a ofrecerme mi ama?- pregunto la castaña con una sonrisa lasciva mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de Bella, besos y mordidas…queriendo marcar a su ama…queriendo que supiesen cuanto deseaba a Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Siéntate aquí.- hablo Bellatrix acomodándose mejor en la cama y mirando a la castaña que había bajado hasta el pecho de la mujer mayor. Hermione se salió de sobre Bella y luego se sentó sobre ella, apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho y oliendo su aroma.

Bella coloco una mano sobre los cabellos castaños pensativa, bajo su mano con la palma abierta acariciando los hombros de Hermione mientras la castaña solo descansaba sobre ella…como el colchón más suave sobre el que se hubiese acostado.

-Voy a regresarte tu varita, tendrás libertad para salir y tomar aire…pero….- hablo Bella mirando hacia el techo pero sin parar de acariciar a la castaña. Hermione se giro sorprendida a mirar a la persona debajo de ella.

-¿Me darás mi varita? ¿Me estas poniendo a prueba verdad?- pregunto Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, Bella le miro sin expresión…se veía a leguas que había pasado mucho tiempo pensando si ofrecerle el trato o no.

-No te pongo a prueba…es un gesto de confianza que te estoy dando porque te lo has ganado. Ya tu decidirás si, perderlo o conservarlo.- le dijo Bella acariciando los cabellos castaños, Hermione volvió a acostar su cabeza sobre el abdomen de Bella y se quedo en silencio. Bella tampoco volvió a hablar, se quedo acariciando los castaños cabellos.

-¿Y si…y si yo dijere que no quiero mi varita?- hablo nuevamente Hermione, Bella se quedo callada…mirando un punto muerto en la habitación…Hermione miraba a Bella al rostro en busca de una respuesta.

-Si hicieses eso…me estarías diciendo que no puedo confiar en ti.- le dijo Bella a Hermione y al fin la miro a los ojos, Hermione se quedo en silencio…ahora era Bella la que la miraba en busca de alguna palabra.

-Tal vez no merezca tu confianza…- susurro Hermione trazando figuras en el abdomen de Bella, la bruja oscura llevo su mirada hacia el techo y sus manos dejaron de acariciar los cabellos castaños que con tanto cariño había acariciado. Hermione sintió el cambio repentino de Bella y levanto la mirada hacia ella.

-Es demasiado tarde…has logrado lo que nadie, aun cuando tu no crees que deba confiar en ti…yo lo hago, pondría mi vida en tus manos con los ojos cerrados.- le dijo Bella a Hermione y minutos después se salió de debajo de la castaña, Hermione la miraba sorprendida aun sentada en la cama. Bella se paro frente a Hermione colocándose una bata de seda negra…y segundos después abandono la habitación.

Hermione la miro mientras salía…no se había expresado bien…pero no tenia palabras para seguir hablando...tenia miedo de seguir arruinándolo…se sentía mal porque sentía que había lastimado a esa mujer que tanto amaba…pero a la vez no era capaz de moverse.

Bella salió de su cuarto tirando con fuerza la puerta, comenzó a caminar hacia fuera…al salir al aire libre cerro los ojos y se sentó en la grama…recordó anos atrás…sus años con su familia…cuando era Bellatrix Black.

_**-Me voy a meter, yo confió en ti.- decía una Bellatrix de unos siete años que intentaba aprender a nadar, estaba por meterse a una piscina y sentado en una silla tomando sol estaba su padre.**_

_**-No confíes en mi Bella…solo puedes confiar en ti misma.- le decía el hombre a la pequeña, pero ella no hacia caso a sus palabras y confiando en que su padre estaba pendiente a ella se arrojó al agua… no contaba con que su padre leía muy concentrado el Profeta.**_

_**Y Bella cayo al agua e intento de mantenerse a flote, en primer momento fue sencillo…el agua no la cubría…pero mientras caminaba llego a una parte mas honda y se resbalo…comenzó a patalear e intentaba llamar a su padre, pero solo tenia tiempo para tomar bocanadas de aire.**_

_**Y su padre no le ayudo, ni siquiera supo que su hija casi se ahoga…porque sola y solitaria como era Bella logro recuperar la compostura y aprender a nadar a la vez…porque nadie sabe que tan fuerte es…hasta que ser fuerte…es su única opción.**_

_**Y al salir de la piscina Bella supo que su padre hablaba enserio cuando decir que no podía confiarle su vida a nadie…que nadie cuidaría la vida de ella…que solo podía confiar en su misma porque solo ella era capaz de amarse. Y desde ese día, el amor que ella sentía por su padre no fue el mismo…nunca volvió a ser el mismo.**_

-Porque será que nunca entiendes razones Bella…dicen que uno comete los mismos errores todo el tiempo…es verdad…pero…que hacer si ya confió.- se dijo a si misma Bella mientras miraba el cielo en silencio.

Dentro Hermione se había colocado una camisa y un pantalón…ambos negros obviamente…la castaña comenzaba a sentirse un poco culpable…pero ella no había querido decir lo que Bella entendió. Lo que ella había querido decir es que…si sueltas a un león en la jungla…aun cuando el león ame a su dueño, podría preferir quedarse en la jungla…es su habita después de todo.

Hermione sabia que si le diesen su varita, ella intentaría ayudar a los demás…ayudarlos a escapar, intentaría unir gente para volver a luchar contra Voldemort y si hiciese eso estaría traicionando a Bella…era mejor no tener su varita.

La castaña salió del cuarto y camino hacia fuera precavidamente…y es que es como dice la frase…El encierro te enseña a ser precavido, el exilio a ser desconfiado. Y Hermione vio a Bella sentada en la yerba y se acercó lentamente.

-Mi ama…perdonaría usted a esta esclava tonta que no ha sido nada agradecida.- hablo la castaña mirando fijamente el suelo, Bella se levanto de la yerba con rapidez y miro a la castaña que miraba fijamente el suelo, se acercó un paso e hizo que le mirara…en los ojos de Hermione contemplo el arrepentimiento sincero.

-Estas perdonada…Hermione.- le dijo Bella la castaña y luego metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, saco la varita de la castaña y se la extendió…Hermione miro su varita y sus ojos se iluminaron como si estuviese viendo la primavera luego de un largo invierno.

-Ahora eres uno de nosotros…no te de miedo defenderte, ya e hablado esto con Voldemort…solo…no olvides que si algún día te vas y no regresas. Seré yo misma la que tenga que ir a buscarte, y no precisamente para darte cariño.- hablo Bella acariciándole el rostro a Hermione y luego se abrazaron para volver a caminar dentro de aquel lugar.

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap. y si es así déjame un RR**


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Nuevo capitulo!**

**Gracias al que me dejo un Review y espero que os guste el capitulo de hoy.**

**Ella confió en mí**

Pasados algunos días Hermione estaba sentada en el patio jugando con su varita, le daba vueltas y vueltas. Hermione estaba tan concentrada en jugar con su varita que no fue consciente de la escena que ocurría a su espalda.

Blaise, Draco, Goyle y Crabble estaban sujetando a Luna y Cho…mientras que Draco besaba fieramente a la desnuda rubia Goyle le acariciaba los pechos con rudeza y Draco la penetraba.

-Ahh.- grito con dolor Cho cuando Blaise le penetro sin ningún tipo de piedad y Goyle también le había penetrado por el culo y la asiática lloraba a mares.

Hermione al escuchar el grito se giro y quedo muda, helada…apretó con fuerza su varita, sintió la sangre correrle con fuerza por el cuerpo. Y no, ella no podía ver eso y quedarse sin hacer nada… no podía.

De algunos movimientos de su varita Hermione durmió a los abusadores…Luna y Cho se giraron asustadas hacia la castaña...Hermione se acercó a ella y las abrazo hasta transportarlas de allí hacia el lugar que antes había sido su escondite.

Al estar en el lugar Hermione noto que estaba abandonado, el polvo llenaba cada rincón…pero seguía intacto…nadie había llegado a ese lugar tan apartado y secreto.

-Hermione…la has traicionado.- hablo Luna en un susurro…entonces Hermione fue plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de hacer…fue consciente de lo que eso significaba…significaba que Bella la buscaría para matarla.

-No podía permitir que siguieran lastimándoles.- hablo Hermione mientras caminaba a su cuarto, al entrar vio la cama intacta…camino al closet y saco unos pantalones y unas camisa…ambas tan coloridas…que parecían ser todo lo contrario de la ropa de Bella.

-Creo que deberían bañarse y colocarse algo de ropa.- hablo Hermione, las otras dos le hicieron caso…Hermione se sentó en el sofá y tomo el teléfono…hizo memoria…356…2359…marco Hermione el que debería ser el numero de Ginny y su padre.

-¿Hermione? ¿Eres tu?- pregunto una voz sorprendida, la castaña perdió la voz por algunos minutos y las lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos…era Ginny…su amiga.

-Si…soy yo Ginny…tienes que cuidarte…los mortifagos saben tu ubicación.- le dijo Hermione, escucho como Ginny parecía estar llorando a la otra línea y se asusto…pensó que había llegado demasiado tarde.

-Lo se…han asesinado a mi padre Hermione…ahora me estoy escondiendo en otro lugar ¿Estas en tu escondite?- le pregunto la pelirroja por el celular muggle…era la única manera segura de comunicarse sin ponerse en evidencia.

-Si…- susurro Hermione.

-Voy para allá.- le dijo Ginny antes de colgar. Hermione también colgó…ahora si no había marcha atrás, ahora si había traicionado a Bella…ahora era su enemiga y no podía hacer más que luchar por lo que creía…luchar por librar al mundo de Voldemort.

-HERMIONE…Pensamos que te habían atrapado.- grito Ginny apareciendo en el lugar y corriendo a abrazar a la castaña…Hermione la recibió con los brazos abiertos, su mejor amiga…y ambas se abrazaron con fuerza…Ginny le acaricio el cabello a Hermione y la castaña le devolvió la caricia mientras lloraba en su hombro.

-Ginny…pensé que jamás volvería a verte.- susurro Hermione abrazando muy fuertemente a la pelirroja. Ginny se separo un poco de Hermione y vio a Cho y Luna salir del baño…ya vestidas pero con algunos moretones en el rostro…

-Luna…Cho.- dijo Ginny sorprendida y corío a abrazarlas…y allí un abrazo grupal de viejas amigas…bueno tal vez no todas eran amigas…pero cuando todo es guerra…cuando no quedan muchas personas luchando por lo mismo; las personas que quedan deben unirse como hermanos.

Había pasado una hora desde que Hermione se había "escapado"…Bellatrix entro furiosa a pararse frente a Lucios y Voldemort…al verla…el mago mas tenebroso de los últimos tiempo se levanto y la apunto con su varita.

-O las buscas y las matas…o yo te mato a ti.- le dijo Voldemort a Bella, la bruja miro a Lucios quien le miraba serio…Bella solo se limito a asentir…no podía creer que eso estuviese pasando, ella se lo había dicho a Hermione…pero como había podido ser tan idiota de creer que la castaña no huiría.

-Te voy a matar Hermione Granger…maldita sangre sucia.- murmuro Bella antes de desaparecerse y aparecer en una calle desierta…prometiéndose encontrar a Hermione y a las otras zorras y pasar horas asesinándolas…prolongar su muerte lo mas posible.

-Todavía queda parte de la orden de Fénix…no todos murieron Hermione…podríamos buscarlos y crear un pequeño ejercito para destruir a Voldemort.- hablaba Ginny mientras las otras tres la escuchaban atentamente.

-¿Te escuchas Ginny? Sin Harry no podremos derrotar a Voldemort.- hablo Hermione, la pelirroja miro con tristeza el suelo…su amado Harry...había muerto salvando al mundo y nadie se lo iba a agradecer.

-Yo sé que…la fuerza de Harry no solo consistía en ser el niño que vivió…yo creo que…lo que lo hacia ser igual de fuerte que Voldemort era ese querer salvar al mundo…esas ganas de que todo a su alrededor no fuera tristeza. Y nosotros también queremos eso…así que podremos acabar con Voldemort.- hablo Ginny

-Yo voy contigo Ginny, aunque muera en el intento…pero necesito una varita antes.- le dijo Cho a la pelirroja, Luna miro a Hermione…la rubia era, al parecer, la única que realmente entendía a Hermione.

-Es por Bella ¿Verdad Hermione? Tu la amas.- dijo Luna mirando fijamente a la castaña, Hermione rompió en llanto…Luna la abrazo brindándole fuerza para continuar…porque ya no podría volver a Bella…porque si volvía Bella la destruiría.

-Es que…ella confió en mí, y yo le traicione. Ella me lo advirtió Luna, me dijo que si le traicionaba me buscaría y me destruiría…y yo…yo.- comenzó a decir entre lagrimas Hermione…

-¿Te enamoraste de Bellatrix Lestrange?- pregunto Ginny sorprendida, Hermione miro a su pecosa amiga y lentamente asintió…los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par…su voz le abandono la garganta.

-Es que…ella es muy diferente a lo que ustedes ven…ella no es la fría mortifaga que yo creía que era, ella me cuido…ella me amo como nadie mas lo hará.- hablo Hermione mirando fijamente hacia un punto muerto.

Porque la castaña sabía que…jamás volvería a estar entre los brazos de Bellatrix…porque acaban de volver a ser enemigas con un solo destino común…la muerte.

Fin del capitulo

Espero que os haya gustado…Saludos


	12. Chapter 12

AQUÍ NUEVO CAPITULO

GRACIAS A TODO EL QUE DEJO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR Y ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE LA HISTORIA.

LA PRIMERA NOCHE LEJOS LA UNA DE LA OTRA

Aquella era la primera noche que Hermione pasaba en su cama, no sabia porque la cama le resultaba incomoda y fría…no era como la de Bella…se había acostumbrado a la cama de Bellatrix y ahora la suya le parecía demasiado incomoda…tal vez demasiado vacía.

Junto a la castaña dormía Ginny, pero aun así la cama se sentía completamente vacía…le hacia falta el calor de Bella, le hacia falta sentir sus brazos rodeándola de manera dominante…extrañaba la sección de sexo salvaje antes de dormir…porque después de esos intensos minutos su cuerpo se rendía al mundo del sueno con rapidez.

-No podía soportar que las maltrataran Bella…perdóname mi amor.- susurro Hermione, detrás de ella Ginny se movió y abrazo por la espalda a Hermione susurrándole que durmiera…que tendrían muchas cosas que hacer al día siguiente. Hermione intento sentir el calor que irradiaba su mejor amiga…pero no era como el de Bella…no se comparaba con sentir todo el cuerpo voluptuoso de Bella contra su espalda.

Muy lejos de allí, Bellatrix se encontraba frente a la ventana de aquella habitación que había alquilado…entre sus manos estaba su afilado cuchillo…la bruja pasaba la fina hoja por la planta de su mano con coraje…su mano ensangrentada por los cortes superficiales…

Y es que dolía…dolía mucho saber que le había confiado tanto a una persona y esta le había traicionado en menos del tiempo pensado. Y mientras contemplaba el oscuro cielo Bella seguía apretando la hoja fina de la cuchilla en su mano…hasta que…

-Ahh.- se quejo la bruja oscura y dejo caer el cuchillo al suelo…bajo su mirada hasta la palma de su mano contemplando la sangre que comenzaba a secarse. Y Bella lo supo, lo que antes había dudado…ella también era humana…ella también sufría…ella también tenia derecho a quejarse, a patalear y llorar.´

La bruja pronto camino al baño, metió la mano bajo la pluma de agua fría y se mordió el labio mientras veía los profundos cortes que se había realizado…Bella saco su varita y de unos movimientos cortos sano su mano…aliviando el ardor que había sentido. Y la bruja oscura se miro al espejo…contemplo su imagen, su piel y sus oscuros ojos…sus expresiones finas, pero endurecidas con el pasar del tiempo…endurecidas por las profundas tristezas que había vivido.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mi?- pregunto Bella en un susurro mientras no dejaba de contemplar su imagen en el espejo…sintiéndose triste al saber que al salir de baño no vería a su sangre sucia…pero…al pensar en Hermione un sentimiento de coraje se acrecentó en su pecho…todavía su sangre hervía de ira al pensar en que le habían tomado el pelo.

Y Bella se deshizo de su traje y se metió a ducharse, minutos depuse salió y se acercó desnuda a la cama…al acostarse se dio cuenta de que algo le faltaba…de que su mundo no estaba completo sin su castaña…que…ella no podría vivir sin Hermione, pero tampoco podría vivir con ella sabiendo que esta la había traicionado…porque para Bella…la palabra te perdono no existía.

A las 2:33 de la mañana Hermione se despertó, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miro a su alrededor en busca de Bella…pero solo encontró a Ginny que dormía a su lado desparramada. Hermione se sentó en la cama mirando las sabanas y pensó en Bella… ¿Dónde estarás? Se pregunto la castaña aunque creía saber la respuesta…

Luego de unos cinco minutos reflexionando en el silencio de esa cama…de esa cama en la que había dormido sola tantas noches hasta que los mortifagos la habían atrapado y entregado a la mujer que hoy en día era el amor de su vida; Hermione se levanto de la cama y salió sin hacer ruido del cuarto.

La castaña pronto llego a la cocina, se acercó a la nevera y saco un plato de bizcocho…no sabia que mas hacer para conseguir dormir…ella solo dormía bien cuando Bella la tocaba…cuando Bella saciaba sus ganas…pero como Bella no estaba allí no había nada que hacer, Hermione no tardo en sentarse frente a un bizcocho y comenzar a comer como si no existiese nada mejor que hacer.

-Que te acabes la despensa no te regresara a Bella.- Hablo una voz suave al costado de Hermione, la castaña giro el rostro y miro a la rubia soñadora que se había sentado a su lado en la mesa…Hermione asintió…ella sabia eso…pero tal vez si llenaba su estomago con comida estaría tan cansada que el sueño vendría.

-No es por eso que estoy comiendo…solo tengo hambre.- declaro Hermione llevándose otra cucharada de bizcocho a la boca y luego otra seguida…Luna le sujeto la cuchara y aparto el plato sin dejar de mirar a Hermione al rostro.

-Ya entiendo.- susurro la rubia, la castaña la miro sin saber que le sucedía a la rubia…pero pronto Luna acorto la distancia y la beso…Hermione se quedo inmóvil en la silla. Luna se movió rápidamente y recargo a Hermione en la mesa besándola hábilmente…pero Hermione no respondía…no podía…aun cuando sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la rubia.

-No…no puedo Luna.- susurro Hermione apartando a la rubia, Luna la miro fijamente y asintió.

-Pensé que tal vez eso te ayudaría.- susurro la rubia, Hermione la miro por unos segundos queriéndole agradecer, pero no podía hablar…jamás pensó que Luna la besaría…ella no quería que la rubia llegase a sentir algo por ella.

-No te preocupes Hermione, solo quería ayudarte…no me gustas.- le dijo con una sonrisa Luna, Hermione se volvió a sentar frente a su plato de bizcocho llevándose una cucharada a la boca…Luna la miro fijamente.

-No tienes que comer para cansarte. Porque simplemente no te tocas…eso es lo que tu cuerpo desea…imagino que te acostumbraste a dormir luego de una buena sesión de sexo.- le dijo la rubia a la castaña, Hermione la miro…sujetando la cuchara a mitad de camino hacia su boca.

-No puedo hacerlo Luna, quiero…lo deseo, pero no tengo la fuerza suficiente para tocarme pensando en ella luego de lo que le he hecho…ahora solo me queda comer hasta cansarme…Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero vuelve a dormir.- le dijo Hermione a la rubia de azules ojos, Luna asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

-Si algún día necesitas que te ayude…solo dímelo…te debo que me hayas devuelto mi libertad.- le dijo la rubia a Hermione, la castaña la miro por unos segundos y luego negó varias veces.

-No me debes nada…eres mi amiga y hubiese echo lo mismo por mi.- le dijo Hermione a la rubia, Luna le agradeció con la mirada y luego fue a echarse en un sofá junto a Cho-Chang. Hermione se quedo en la mesa silenciosa…dándose cuenta que se había acabado el bizcocho entero y todavía no tenia sueño; la castaña se levanto de la mesa dispuesta a sacar algo mas de la nevera.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASI NO DUDEIS EN DEJARME UN REVIEW.

SALUDOS XD


	13. Chapter 13

NUEVO CAPITULO

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Un besazo para Dragoncila, GAMI184, hin y Leyla Dniz quienes dejaron un Review en el capitulo anterior, y a Thestral212 quien me envio un PM…se les agradece y espero que les guste el capitulo.

**Hablemos en mi cuarto**

Los días pasaban lentamente, Hermione y Ginny habían logrado re-hacer la orden de fénix y ahora se daban cuenta de que no todo estaba perdido, la castaña estaba sentada en su casa…el lugar estaba silencioso…junto a ella estaba Ginny que leía el profeta con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos.

-Se dice que en los últimos cinco meses las muertes han aumentado un 10% en comparación con meses atrás…yo creo que podríamos hacer algo…Voldemort esta muy confiado últimamente, podríamos tomar el ataque sorpresa como inicio.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña sin dejar de mirar el profeta.

-Ginny, Voldemort esta de todo menos confiado, y menos ahora que se le han escapado tres esclavas.- le dijo la castaña sin dejar de escribir en su portátil Muggle, la pelirroja levanto la mirada del profeta y miro fijamente a la castaña que ni cuenta se había dado del repentino cambio en la pelirroja.

-Hermione…mira esto.- le dijo Ginny a la castaña mostrándole una de las páginas del profeta, Hermione saco su mirada del portátil y centro toda su atención en aquel famoso periódico.

**Se ofrece recompensa al que entregue, viva o muerta, a Hermione Granger.**

Leyó la castaña el titulo, miro hacia la ventana de aquel cuarto que las protegía de todo y luego miro a Ginny, la pelirroja le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

-Hermione, has leído el profeta…ofrecen dinero a quien te entregue.- anuncio Cho-Chang saliendo del cuarto acompañada de Luna. Hermione las miro desde la cocina y asintió señalando el profeta, Ginny lo seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

-Si llegan a vernos, si nos ven nos matan Hermione.- le dijo Cho alarmada, Hermione la miro y luego miro a Ginny, quien asintió mirándola fijamente antes de bajar su mirada nuevamente hacia el profeta.

-Abra que tener más cuidado que antes, estoy segura de que no solo me buscan a mí…así que…ahora hay que andar con cuidado.- le dijo Hermione a las demás chicas, quienes obviamente estuvieron de acuerdo.

Hasta que unos toques en la puerta hicieron que las cuatro chicas se giraran a mirar la puerta marrón caoba, los toques habían sido suaves…casi como si hubiesen sido hechos por una mano que no tenia ninguna intención de lastimar a nadie…o lastimar a todos.

-¿Fue nuestra puerta?- pregunto Cho sin dejar de mirar la puerta, esa que siempre había sido su protección y en esos momentos parecía la anunciante de una muerte próxima.

-Si, creo que ha sido la nuestra.- susurro Ginny dando pasos lentamente hacia la puerta.

-Detente…yo voy.- le dijo Luna a Ginny caminando ella hacia la puerta y mirando por el pequeño agujero que tenia la puerta cerca de la cerradura. La boca de la rubia quedo abierta ante la visión de cierta mujer de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros….allí estaba Bellatrix Lestrange de pie…esperando pacientemente que alguien abriese la puerta.

-Es…es…Bella.- dijo Luna girándose a mirar a Hermione, Ginny y Cho también miraron a la castaña y esta miro la puerta asustada y emocionada…no podía evitarlo…no podría porque, su alma brincaba de felicidad al pensar en volver a ver a Bellatrix, aun cuando esta quisiese matarla…aceptaría la muerte gustosa luego de haber visto a Bella.

Hermione dio un paso adelante, Cho le sujeto el brazo firmemente…

-No iras a abrir… ¿O si?- pregunto la asiática sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Voy a abrir, y si pasa algo váyanse sin mi.- le dijo la castaña caminando hacia la puerta, Hermione tomo el pomo en su mano y dio un gran suspiro…miro fijamente la puerta y sin detenerse a pensar abrió la puerta.

Y allí, una frente a la otra, Bella la miraba fijamente con sus profundos ojos…entre sus manos estaba una afilada daga…la cual giraba y giraba entre sus dedo. Hermione estaba allí sin poder creer lo que veía, la había extrañado tanto, había extrañado su mirada, su forma de actuar.

-Hola.- hablo Hermione con voz entre cortada, ese fue el detonante Bella se abalanzo hacia ella tomándola firmemente del cuello con la mano derecha mientras con la izquierda sostenía la daga; Cho había cerrado la puerta de la casa y Ginny apuntaba a Bellatrix.

-¡Suéltala Lestrange! ¡Si no la sueltas no saldrás viva de aquí!- grito Ginny apuntando a la bruja oscura, Bella miro a Ginny con una sonrisa…la pelirroja sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo al ver esa sonrisa sádica, demente...la sonrisa de una loca.

-¿Crees que me importa? Si tu me matas a mi…yo la mato a ella.- dijo Bella mirando fijamente a Hermione pero hablando con Ginny, la pelirroja no se atrevió a moverse, Hermione tenia el rostro ligeramente enrojecido por la presión que Bella hacia en su cuello.

-Bella…hablemos...en mi…cuarto.- le pidió Hermione a la bruja oscura mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la mano con la que Bella prácticamente la estaba ahorcando…la bruja oscura miro fijamente a Hermione…

-¿Cómo sé que…que cuando te suelte tu amiga no me asesinara?- pregunto la bruja con astucia mientras hacia mas presión en el cuello de Hermione, y Hermione sintió la humedad entre sus piernas y maldijo su masoquismo…Bella sabia que Hermione lo estaba disfrutando, porque sabia que la castaña amaba el dolor tanto como ella.

-Te juro que Ginny no hará nada…vamos a hablar a mi cuarto.- le dijo Hermione a la bruja delante de ella, Bellatrix empujo a Hermione con fuerza hacia el sofá…la castaña llevo sus manos a su cuello en busca de aire…Ginny seguía apuntando a Bella pero bajo su varita al ver la mirada de Hermione.

-Sígueme…- le pidió Hermione a Bella caminando hacia su cuarto y siendo seguida por la otra bruja. Cuando ambas cruzaron la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, la castaña lanzo un hechizo silenciador a las paredes y otro a la puerta para que nadie pudiese abrirla.

-Me facilitas las cosas…si quiero puedo matarte en este preciso momento.- hablo Bella mirando con coraje a la castaña. Hermione bajo su mirada al suelo, miro su mano derecha…en la cual sostenía su varita y dejo que esta cayese de su mano.

-Merezco que me mates…no pienso impedírtelo Bella…te he traicionado…no merezco que tengas piedad de mi.- dijo Hermione mientras su varita caía al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo, Bella miro fijamente a la castaña antes de apuntarla y hacer que se estrellase contra la pared de fondo…un enorme grito de dolor inundo la habitación…y ese solo era el comienzo…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

SIII, lo deje en lo mejor por venir jejeje (fue cruel jejeje) pero actualizare pronto. Saludos


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno aquí os trago el capítulo #14…espero que os guste.**

**Quiero agradecer a GAMI184, byga kruger, Leyla Dniz y Thestral212…este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes tres…Gracias por comentar.**

**¿Matarte?**

El suave cuerpo de Hermione golpeo con fuerza en la pared, un gemido escapando de los labios de la castaña como caía inmune en el suelo…Bellatrix lanzo su varita al suelo…dispuesta a lastimar a la castaña sin necesidad de hechizos.

Lentamente Bella se acercó a Hermione, se arrodillo frente a la castaña que seguía en el suelo y tomo un puñado del cabello castaño…tirando del con tanta fuerza que saco un gemido lastimero de parte de la castaña.

-¿Creías que no te encontraría? ¿Pensaste que podrías burlarte de Bellatrix Lestrange maldita puta?- hablo la bruja oscura levantándose del suelo y levantando a Hermione a la vez…la castaña jadeo como sintió a Bella tirar de su cuero cabelludo.

-Siempre supe que me encontrarías.- gimió Hermione…Bella la acerco a su rostro…una frente a la otra…Hermione la miro con lágrimas en los ojos, lagrimas que no dejaba correr, la bruja oscura siguió acercando a la castaña hasta que sus alientos chocaron…Hermione se lamio los labios deseando besar a la otra bruja.

-Maldita sangre sucia.- le dijo Bella y segundos después la empujo y le cruzo la cara con una fuerte cachetada…Hermione se llevó la mano a la mejilla y cayo de rodillas al suelo, un hilo de sangre resbalando entre sus dedos, Hermione levanto lentamente el rostro y Bella contemplo el hilo de sangre que escapaba de entre los labios de la castaña.

-Ahora tienes menos sangre sucia en tu inmundo cuerpo.- dijo con odio Bella, Hermione sintió un profundo dolor en el pecho…Bella jamás le había hablado así…entonces supo que la bruja ante ella realmente estaba furiosa, que todo eso no eran simplemente palabras vacías.

-Vamos Hermione…defiéndete…haz algo en tu maldita vida.- dijo Bella levantando a Hermione del cabello, la castaña no respondió…esto saco un gemido de coraje del pecho de la bruja oscura y arremetió contra Hermione…pegándole otra fuerte cachetada a la castaña…esta cayó sobre la cama por la fuerza del golpe.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y ante la mirada de Bella, la castaña se limpió la sangre y con el puño cerrado arremetió contra Bella, la bruja oscura se tambaleo dos pasos al recibir el puño en la nariz y automáticamente se tocó el área lastimada que comenzaba a sangrar.

Y ambas se miraron…Bella fue la primera en reaccionar, se acercó a Hermione y la empujo con fuerza hacia la cama…la castaña estaba en estado de shock al darse cuenta de que había golpeado a Bellatrix Lestrange, solo una loca se atrevía a tal asaña, alguien que no valorara su vida.

-Te atreviste a golpearme…has cruzado una gran línea sangre sucia.- le dijo Bella inmovilizando a Hermione bocabajo en la cama, la castaña salió de su estado de shock demasiado tarde, Bella ya estaba sobre ella sosteniendo su daga en su mano izquierda y sujetando a Hermione debajo de ella con la fuerza de su cuerpo.

-Si vas a matarme hazlo ya…- le dijo Hermione quedándose quieta.

-¿Matarte? No sabes que la muerte es un descanso más que un castigo.- le dijo la bruja oscura a Hermione, la castaña se removió nuevamente debajo de la bruja…pero al sentir la hoja fina de la daga comenzar a rasgar su camisa amarilla dejo de moverse.

-Tu sabes que soy rencorosa…sabes que para que me quede tranquila tendría que vengarme…y eso es lo que hare…ya luego hablaremos de una pequeña tregua.- susurro Bella al oído de la castaña.

Bella no tardo en dejar la espalda de Hermione a la vista, rompiendo la camisa y el sujetador…Hermione tembló al frio que le erizo todos los bellos de cuerpo. Bella paso sus uñas por la espalda de la castaña con rudeza y luego acerco la daga a la suave piel…enterando la punta afilada y comenzando a escribir su nombre en aquella espalda.

-Ahhh. Bella…por favor.- grito Hermione como sentía el corte en su piel…Bella la ignoro y siguió con su hermosa creación…una sonrisa en sus labios ante los gritos que soltaba Hermione, ante las quejas de la castaña…llego un momento en que Hermione se cansó de gritar y quedo inmóvil en la cama.

Al terminar de escribir Bellatrix en la espalda de Hermione, la bruja oscura limpio la daga con la sábana blanca de Hermione y se levantó de la cama para tomar su varita. Hermione no se movió, estaba cansada…cansada de gritar y de quejarse…cansada de intentar sacarse a Bella de encima.

-Eres tan sumisa Sangre sucia…tanto como una perra.- hablo apareciendo en sus manos un pote de alcohol…Hermione no se había percatado porque tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba agitada…pero cuando Bella dejo caer el líquido en sus cortadas la morena pego un grito y se retorció de dolor.

-¿Dolió? Lo siento hermosa…no quiero que mi creación se infecte.- dijo la bruja fingiendo inocencia antes de apuntar a Hermione con su varita y limpiar la espalda de la castaña…dejando solo su nombre allí escrito.

Lentamente Bella tomo su varita y tiro la daga al suelo, Hermione se levantó de la cama…desnuda de la cintura para arriba…la bruja oscura se sentó en una silla frente a Hermione y la apunto con su varita…pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle…

-Crucio.- grito Hermione apuntando a Bella, la bruja de negros cabellos cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, gemidos que provenían de lo más profundo de su pecho…Hermione se levantó de la cama sin quitar el hechizo Crucio de sobre Bella…lentamente la castaña se arrodillo junto a Bella que se seguía retorciendo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

Y cuando Hermione dejo el hechizo caer, Bella abrió los ojos encontrándose con los profundos ojos color chocolate muy cerca de si…los ojos oscuros de Lestrange estaban cristalizados al igual que los de Hermione, sus labios entre abiertos dejando escapar sus pesadas respiraciones. Bella extendió su mano y sujeto con firmeza a Hermione de la nuca, acercando los labios rosas a los suyos…Hermione hizo el amago de besar a Bella, pero la bruja oscura sonrió y esquivo el beso…Hermione gruño y miro fijamente a Bella.

Lentamente Bella acerco sus labios a los de Hermione, la castaña temblaba a milímetros de esos labios…

-Mi ama.- susurro Hermione justo un segundo antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto…un beso hambriento y salvaje…tan salvaje como esa pelea…y Bella se puso de rodillas y bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de Hermione acercando más el cuerpo semidesnudo de la castaña…Hermione coloco sus manos en la parte trasera del corsé de Lestrange y comenzó a tirar del con fuerza.

CONTINUARA….

JEJEJE, nos leemos en la próxima

DEJEN REVIEWS


	15. Chapter 15

**Nuevo capitulo**

**Zoencia: **Jejeje, ha sido cruel pero actualice rápido jajaja. Espero te guste el cap. Gracias por el Review y Saludos y felices fiestas.

**Byga kruger: **Ahora si viene la reconciliación jejeje espero que te guste y gracias por el RR. Besos y felices fiestas.

**Leyla Dniz: **si, lo corte en lo mejor por venir jejeje. Alcohol y heridas nunca son amigos jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap. Felices fiestas guapa.

**GAMI184: **A ver si dejo de pecar jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y espero que este también te guste: que viene la reconciliación jejeje. Gracias por el Review y Felices fiestas.

**Thestral212: **"deben cortar el capítulo en lo más importante e interesante, de no ser así eliminaremos tu historia..." ummm…creo que esa cláusula no está jejeje…me estoy pasando de malvada con esta historia….pero ya está aquí la actualización y espero que te guste jejeje Y ahora con el cap. te voy a quitar el shok-agobio-delirio mental jejeje. Gracias por dejar Review y felices fiestas.

**Dragoncilla: **Yes…a love sick jejeje. Thanks for the Review and Happy Merry Chritmas.

**Hin: **¿Porque todos me dicen malvada? Ahh, ya recordé, porque lo corte en lo mejor jejeje. Aquí ya está el cap. Gracias por el Review y espero te agrade el cap.…Saludos. Y felices fiestas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMANDONOS; PERDONANDONOS**

-Bella…- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero los besos feroces que Bella le propinaba la obligaron a guardar silencio…y Hermione había logrado dejar desnuda la espalda de Bellatrix, sus manos recorrían la piel de arriba abajo…Bella seguía sujetando la cintura de la castaña…enterando sus uñas levemente.

-No hables…no es tiempo de hablar.- hablo Bella y subió una de sus manos para tirar de la cabellera de Hermione con fuerza y luego besar el cuello expuesto de la castaña lamiendo y mordiendo…dejando su marca en aquel níveo cuello. Hermione tembló y comenzó a tirar de la parte delantera del corsé de Bella.

-A la cama.- le ordeno Bella…Hermione asintió y ambas se levantaron…Bella empujo a Hermione a la cama sin ningún tipo de delicadeza y termino de quitarse el corsé…quedando en su conjunto de ropa interior…claro esta…negra.

Hermione gimió en agrado y desesperación…Bella se inclinó hacia delante y con una sonrisa de esas que solo ella sabe dar y se sentó sobre Hermione, comenzó a besar el cuello de Hermione nuevamente…clavando los dientes levemente. Hermione gimió y de un tirón le saco el sujetador a Bella al tiempo que buscaba desesperada su boca.

Bella gimió mientras sentía las manos de Hermione apretando con poca delicadeza sus pechos…ya la bruja bajo su mano a los pantalones de Hermione, comenzando a tantear la zona de la entrepierna de Hermione antes de bajar la cremallera.

-Bella…mis pechos por favor.- le pidió Hermione, Bella detuvo el beso y la miro con sus profundos ojos oscuros antes de bajar su boca y atrapar el pezón de Hermione entre sus dientes…tirando del primero suave, luego con rudeza.

-Ahhh…Bella….por favor…sigue…- gimió Hermione mientras Bella cambiaba de pezón y atrapaba el otro entre sus dedos…Hermione también apretó los pechos de Bella con sus manos haciendo que la bruja oscura tirara de su pezón izquierdo con más agresividad; cosa que envió un corrientaso a la entrepierna de Hermione.

-¿Estas mojada? Contéstame esclava.- exigió Bella, Hermione abrió los ojos, ahora completamente dilatados, y asintió.

-háblame.- pidió Bella bajando entre mordidas por el abdomen de Hermione...sacándole el pantalón de un solo tirón y luego las bragas.

-Estoy mojada bella…solo por ti.- gimió Hermione, Bella le hizo abrirse más de piernas y miro a Hermione mientras acercaba un dedo hacia el coño de la castaña y la torturaba rozando el clítoris levemente, bajando hasta la entrada de Hermione y volviendo a subir.

-Bella…por favor.- rogo Hermione...y de golpe tres dedos dentro de ella, Hermione gimió presa del dolor que le causaba las embestidas veloces y profundas de Bella…y luego gimió en éxtasis cuando la bruja oscura bajo su boca a acompañar a sus dedos.

-Bella. Si…Oh mi Dios…más duro Bella…jódeme por favor.- griego Hermione, y Bella se detuvo…la castaña gruño frustrada cuando Bella subió a besarla y se acostó en la cama…Hermione suspiro…necesitaba terminar pero conocía a Bella lo suficiente para saber que algo tenía en mente.

-Has sido una niña mala Hermione…tendré que golpearte.- hablo con una sonrisa ladeada Bella cuando Hermione se acostó sobre ella…Bella aprovecho la oportunidad y golpeo la nalga derecha de Hermione con la palma de su mano…la castaña se retorció sobre Bella, y pronto Bella le propino otra nalgada…más dura que la anterior.

-Bella…me estoy corriendo.- jadeo Hermione, por respuesta Bella le había vuelto a golpear la nalga derecha y luego la izquierda. Hermione gimió…había alcanzado el clímax solo con esas nalgueadas. Bella tiro de Hermione en un beso…la castaña acomodo su rodilla entre las piernas de Bella y bajo a besar el cuello de la bruja mayor.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me traicionaste?- pregunto Bella con los ojos cerrados, Hermione detuvo su tarea, Bella negó…incitándola a continuar.

-No te detengas…solo escucha.- le dijo Bella, Hermione asintió y bajo sus besos feroces hasta los pechos de Bella…comenzando a acariciarlos con sus manos y luego dedicarse a chupar fuertemente los pezones que se endurecían en su boca ante su total agrado.

-Solo tenías que haberme avisado; me hubiese pedido ayuda.- volvió a decir Bella mientras Hermione bajaba entre besos y mordiscos por su plano abdomen…Hermione se moría por contestar, pero Bella le había dicho que no lo hiciese…así que no lo haría…jamás pasaría sobre las palabras de Bella.

-Yo te…ahh. Habría ayudado.- dijo Bella antes de volver a gemir porque Hermione le había arrancado las bragas y colocado las piernas de Bella en sus hombros para comenzar a acariciar el coño de la otra bruja con sus largos y listos dedos. Hermione besaba los muslos de Bella mientras tocaba rápidamente su clítoris…Bella gemía moviendo sus caderas con fuerza hacia el rostro de Hermione en espera de su tan ansiado orgasmo.

-Hermione…pon tu boca en mí.- ordeno Bella, Hermione asintió…mojo sus dedos con los dedos de Bella y la penetro con tres dedos al tiempo que bajaba su boca para atrapar el clítoris de Bella en sus labios y chuparlo ferozmente.

-Ahh…Hermione…más duro…más rápido.- gimió Bella, Hermione comenzó a penetrarla más rápidamente con su mano derecha y bajo la izquierda para tocarse a sí misma…porque ver a Bella la había vuelto a excitar.

-Córrete para mi Bella…quiero tomar todo lo que me des.- hablo en un jadeo Hermione, Bella sujeto con fuerza el cabello de la Griffindor mientras arqueaba su espalda…casi levantándose de la cama y gimiendo fuertemente…Hermione succiono cada gota que salió de Bella antes de salir de entre sus piernas y chupar sus dedos.

Bella se sentó en la cama luego de recuperar su respiración…Hermione se sentó frente a ella mirando las sabanas fijamente y mordiéndose el labio nerviosa…Bella la miraba en espera de alguna palabra.

-Yo tenía miedo de que…de que te molestases conmigo…solo quería ayudarlas…perdóname Bella… soy una maldita por traicionarte…pero soy una maldita que te ama más que a nada en este mundo.- hablo Hermione y seguido se arrojó hacia Bella y se abrazó a esta como si de eso dependiese su vida.

-Hermione…- susurro Bella sorprendida.

Fin DEL CAPITULO

Espero que os haya gustado y Besos a todos

Espero subir un cap. antes de Navidad pero no es una promesa.

DEJEN REVIES: SON GRATIS Y VALEN MUCHO PARA MÍ

BESOS Y FELICES FIESTAS


	16. Chapter 16

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Quiero mandar unas felicitaciones de navidad a los siguientes lectores que se han tomado la molestia de dejar Review y que sepan que este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes como regalo de Navidad XD: Leyla Dniz, Hin, byga Kruger, Dragoncila, Zoencia, GAMI184 y Thestral212.**

**LES DEDICO EL CAP Y FELICES FIESTAS**

Ultimas frases del cap anterior…

-Yo tenía miedo de que…de que te molestases conmigo…solo quería ayudarlas…perdóname Bella… soy una maldita por traicionarte…pero soy una maldita que te ama más que a nada en este mundo.- hablo Hermione y seguido se arrojó hacia Bella y se abrazó a esta como si de eso dependiese su vida.

-Hermione…- susurro Bella sorprendida.

**Escucha mi declaración; solo la escucharas hoy**

Y Bella le acaricio el cabello a la castaña que había comenzado a llorar en su pecho…la bruja oscura se había quedado sin palabras al ver las acciones de Hermione…tal era su sorpresa que no sabía que decir o que hacer. Aquella aptitud de Hermione no estaba en los planes de Bellatrix Lestrange y…le había llegado al alma…aun cuando pareciese no tener ninguna.

-Hermione…¿Realmente me amas?- pregunto Lestrange alejando suavemente a la castaña, Hermione la miro a los ojos y asintió lentamente, no sabía que reacción traería eso en aquella mujer frente a ella pero ya no le importaba nada…solo quería a Bella…quería que esa mujer estuviera siempre con ella.

-No puedo regresar a Voldemort sin a verte matado ¿Lo sabes?- le pregunto Bellatrix a Hermione, la castaña asintió…pensando que su fin había llegado…pero solo recibió un fuerte abrazo de Bella.

-Y también sabes que te amo demasiado como para matarte ¿Verdad?- le pregunto la bruja sin soltar a la castaña de aquel abrazo, Hermione sonrió…no pudo reprimir esa sonrisa que se le escapo y bailo en la comisura de sus labios.

-Bella…- susurro Hermione sorprendida.

-Escúchame...escucha mi declaración porque solo la escucharas hoy…has conseguido que te amé más que a nada en el mundo. Yo daría mi vida por ti Hermione; por eso mismo estoy dispuesta a ayudar a la orden a acabar con Voldemort…yo sé cómo hacerlo…y sé que contigo a mi lado nada sería imposible.- hablo la bruja oscura, Hermione se alejó y la miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- le pregunto la bruja mayor a la castaña, Hermione sonrió…una enorme sonrisa ilumino sus labios al escuchar a Bella y se lanzó hacia los labios de aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

-Gracias Bella…gracias mi amor.- susurro Hermione, Bella le dedico una sonrisa y ambas se levantaron de la cama y comenzaron a colocarse sus ropas…Bella tomo su varita y Hermione la suya.

-Todo terminara bien amor…y nos casaremos…y tal vez en un futuro podremos tener hijos.- susurro con una sonrisa Hermione, Bella asintió y sujeto a la castaña de la cintura depositando un beso en los labios de su sangre sucia.

-Ven…hay que decirle a las otras.- le dijo Hermione a Bella.´

-Espero…solo diles que les ayudare…no les des razones.- le dijo Bella a Hermione antes de que ambas saliesen del cuarto, pero ambas se llevaron una sorpresa cuando al salir se encontraron con unas cuantas personas…tres hombres robustos con varitas y un hombre alto…con un porte parecido al de Dumbledore pero su cabello era negro…detrás de ellos estaban Ginny, Cho y Luna.

-Hijas de puta.- susurro Bella y apunto a los hombres que la apuntaban, Hermione coloco frente a Bella para sorpresas de aquellos cuatro hombres que eran parte de la nueva orden del Fénix.

-Tranquilos…Bellatrix nos ayudara a acabar con Voldemort.- hablo Hermione hacia aquellos tres hombres.

-¿Cómo está segura de eso señorita Granger?- pregunto el hombre parecido a Dumbledore…su nombre era Louis…Hermione miro a Bella y le sujeto firmemente la mano…Bella miro fijamente a su castaña.

-Porque yo confió en ella.- susurro Hermione sin dejar de mirar a aquella mujer que tanto amaba.

-Bueno…en ese caso…aceptaremos su ayuda señorita Black y si cumple con lo que dice la señorita Granger retiraremos los cargos en su contra luego de la caída de Voldemort.- declaro Louis mirando a la bruja oscura.

-Cumpliré…y no crean que esto es por ustedes…que a mí no me importa nadie.- hablo la bruja acomodándose su traje y con un gesto desinteresa…solo dos personas en la habitación dejaron salir una sonrisa: Hermione y Luna…ambas sabían que a Bellatrix Lestrange le importaba alguien.

-Bueno…tenemos planeado un ataque sorpresa.- hablo Louis sentándose en el mueble…todos los demás lo acompañaron…Bella se quedó de pie escuchando…ella nunca se había imaginado como aliada del lado bueno…pero su sangre sucia pertenencia a ese lado y ella no podía regresar al lado oscuro sin haber matado a su amor…así que le era preferible morir intentando acabar con Voldemort…que matar a la única mujer que había llegado a amar.

Y los días pasaban…ahora los mortifagos no solo habían colocado una recompensa para el que matara a Hermione Granger, sino también para que entregara la cabeza de Bellatrix Black…traidora de la sangre como era llamada ahora la bruja que un día hubo sido la mano derecha de Tom Riddle.

Y había llegado ese día…el día de la guerra…sentadas en la cama estaban Bella y Hermione abrazadas…la castaña besaba a la bruja con pasión…no quería separarse de ese beso…no quería alejarse porque cuando se alejaran seria para partir a la guerra y no sabían que destino tendrían.

-Bella… ¿Nos quedamos aquí?- pregunto Hermione con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla derecha…no quería salir a la guerra…antes tal vez hubiese salido sin pensarlo pero…ahora no solo salía ella sino que salía Bella…y ella no sabía que hacer…si mataban a Bella ella no sabría que hacer…pero tenía que tener confianza.

-Hermione…Bellatrix Black no se esconde…Bellatrix Black lucha hasta el final…y si hay que enfrentarse a la muerte para ello nos enfrentaremos a la muerte…ten fe…todo saldrá bien…nos reiremos cuando la guerra acabe y el lado bueno haya vencido.- le dijo Bella a su castaña aun besándola.

-Ring…Ring…- esa era la alarma…un minuto para el inicio de la guerra…Bella y Hermione se levantaron de la cama…se miraron a los ojos…Bella iba a caminar pero Hermione la sujeto del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza…antes de besarla apasionadamente…casi con desesperación.

-Ten cuidado…y no olvides que te estoy cuidando.- susurro Hermione contra los labios de Bella, la bruja oscura asintió y volvió a besar a Hermione antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Te amo- susurro Bella.

-Yo también te amo.- le devolvió el susurro Hermione antes de que ambas se desaparecieran.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

No lo había escrito pero estos son los últimos caps. Les hare una pregunta y de ella depende el destino de la historia.

¿Final feliz o Final triste (este lleva secuela así que no quedareis en el aire)?

Espero que todo el que deje Review me diga qué tipo de final le gustaría…yo tengo ya planeado los dos finales así que el rumbo queda en las manos de mis lectores…Besazos

NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEWS

FELICES FIESTAS


	17. Chapter 17

**NUEVO CAPITULO**

**Fate NekoChan: **¿Final feliz? En el próximo capítulo sabrás si es un final feliz o triste. Jejeje. Gracias por dejar Review y por dejarme saber tu opinión. Feliz año nuevo

**GAMI186: **Te merecías la dedicatoria, en el próximo capítulo sabrás si es final feliz o final triste jejeje. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el capítulo. Feliz año nuevo por adelantado.

**Byga kruger: **Siii, una Bella del lado de la orden seria al como O.o jejeje En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que tipo de final es. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste.

**Zoencia: **Si fue corto y creo que este también lo es jejeje. ¿Final triste? Ya se sabrá en el próximo cap., espero no defraudaros y gracias por el Revire. Felices fiestas.

**Jenny: **¿Final feliz? Se sabrá en el próximo cap. Gracias por el RR y Feliz año nuevo.

**Leyla Dniz: **¿Final triste? ¿Algo diferente? Abra que ver jejeje, espero no decepcionaros y que os guste. El final se sabrá en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por el Review y Feliz año nuevo.

**Ally Snape Quinn:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic y bueno respecto al final en el próximo cap. se sabrá si es triste o feliz. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy…Feliz año nuevo.

**Hin:** ¿Quieres un final feliz? Jejeje, a ver qué pasa en el próximo cap. Bella es un amor, pero solo con Hermione jejeje. Qué bueno que te haya gustado y gracias por el Review…feliz año nuevo.

**Thestral212:** Siii, Bella del lado de la orden es muy extraño jejeje. El final se sabrá mañana, hoy se quedara en algo culminante jejeje…daré lo mejor de mí para que sea un final digno de leer y espero que te guste. Gracias por el Review y espero que te guste el cap. de hoy. Feliz año nuevo.

**Kali:** ¿Final feliz? Se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y dejarme tu voto. Feliz año nuevo.

**AQUELLA FATIDICA GUERRA**

Dicen que es preferible hacer el amor que hacer la guerra…pero muchas veces no queda más opción que hacer la guerra…y allí estaban dos bandos…dos bandos en un lugar abiertos…hechizos que volaban de lado a lado, de izquierda a derecha, en zigzag…buenos contra malos…Cómo siempre ¿No?

Allí estaba la orden de Fénix, enfrentándose por segunda vez al poderoso Lord Voldemort… ¿Cuál era la diferencia ahora? Creo que todo es diferente, al igual que nada lo es. Allí estaba una bruja que pertenecía al lado contrario pero peleaba del lado de los buenos por amor…Bellatrix…esa bruja oscura que todos detestaban por su locura.

La guerra había comenzado hace un par de minutos, muchos magos ya habían caído…Bella había hecho caer muchos mortifagos…fue entonces que le toco enfrentarse al que hoy por hoy era la mano derecha de Voldemort…Lucios Malfoy.

-Nos volvemos a ver….- hablo el hombre rubio con una sonrisa oscura.

-Nos veremos ahora…y tú cerraras los ojos luego.- hablo Bellatrix antes de que nuevos hechizos comenzaran a salir de su varita. Hechizos que Lucios detenía con algo de dificultad…porque bien sabido era que Bellatrix Lestrange había sido enseñada por Voldemort…que lo que sabía lo había aprendido a base de castigos y firmeza.

A metros de allí…Hermione se enfrentaba a Draco; había derivado a Blaise hace unos minutos…ahora solo debía concentrarse en el rubio para poder hacerse camino hacia Voldemort quien se enfrentaba a Louis…a ese hombre tan similar a Dumbledore.

-¡Sectusempra!- Y con ese hechizo, directo hacia Draco Malfoy, el rubio cayo de rodillas al suelo…cortadas fueron apareciendo por todo su cuerpo y mucha sangre…tal vez demasiada. Hermione no se quedó para mirarlo…siguió su paso hacia Louis…derivando a todo aquel que se anteponía a su paso.

Y aquel era el terreno del más hábil y el más listo…Allí no se permitía flaquear…si flaqueabas morías…en una guerra no se puede dudar…las dudas matan. Mientras Hermione avanzaba hacia Louis con intención de ayudarlo…Luna y Cho le cubrían las espaldas lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra.

-Crucio.- grito Bella…era sabido que ese hechizo era el más utilizado por Bella…y que era la mejor que lo hacía…nadie podría igualarla a la hora de hacer un Crucio…nadie…sería una total pérdida de tiempo intentar ganarle a Bella en la fabricación de un buen Crucio.

Lucios cayó al suelo temblando de pies a cabeza y aprovechándose de eso Bella lanzo una maldición que había aprendido de Voldemort…pasar tantos años siendo su mano derecha traía sus beneficios.

-Avada Kedabra.- y como el grito salía de su pecho fue como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta…casi como si quisieran que el dolor fuese más agonizante…Lucios cayó muerto…Bella sonrió y con esa sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro comenzó a caminar hacia Voldemort derivando a todo aquel que le impedía llegar a su meta.

Al final lo importante de una guerra no es el desarrollo sino el final…y eso es lo que más miedo nos da a todos…saber cómo terminara…quien ganara…cuantos sobrevivientes y cuántos muertos…porque bien sabido es que habrán mas muertos de los pensados y menos sobrevivientes.

-Estas acabado Voldemort…tus mortifagos es tan cayendo.- le grito Louis a Voldemort mientras ambos mantenían su fuerza sobre el otro…una luz azul contra una roja. Voldemort dejo salir un gesto de molestia…él no sabía perder…el no aceptaría un perdida más…no se rendiría nunca…primero la muerte antes que rendirse…y en eso se parecía a Bella…ella lo había aprendido del.

Hermione había llegado cerca de Louis y Voldemort y lanzaba hechizos contra los demás mortifagos, buscando con la vista a Bella…había perdido su vista desde el comienzo de la guerra y el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de su pecho…fue entonces cuando con un movimiento de su varita Voldemort acabo con Louis…

El mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos apunto a la castaña, esta lo apunto de vuelta, pero luego la atención de Voldemort fue llamada por una bruja de negros cabellos que se acercaba apuntándolo directamente.

-Bellatrix…mi leal servidora…nadie me traiciona y vive para contarlo.- grito Voldemort lanzando un hechizo contra Bella, la bruja no tardo en interceptarlo y devolverle la jugada a Voldemort sin un ápice de pena…

Bella no sentía ni tristeza ni pena…ella estaba acostumbrada a matar…y matar a Voldemort no le importaba en lo absoluto. Mejores magos habían caído y nadie los mencionaba…que cayese Voldemort sería una fiesta en lugar de un funeral. Hermione seguía protegiéndose y lanzando hechizos pero con un ojo en Bellatrix…había visto caer a Louis, no quería, no quería ver a Bella caer…no quería que ella también cayese en manos de Voldemort.

-Ya no quedan casi mortifagos Hermione.- le grito Ginny a Hermione con una gran sonrisa y esa pequeña distracción…por ese corto segundo logro que un hechizo diese contra la pelirroja y esa cayera muerta al suelo…Hermione corrió hacia Ginny al tiempo que mataba al mortifago con un hechizo…pero la pelirroja ya había desaparecido.

Y…lo peor que podría haberle sucedido a Hermione fue que…al girarse contemplo algo que no se esperaba ver…algo que no quería ver…algo que había temido. Un hechizo, un solo hechizo…proveniente de la verita de Voldemort reboto partiéndose en dos rayos…uno que dio en el pecho de Bella y otro que dio en Voldemort y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Los ojos abiertos de Hermione reflejaban miedo…sorpresa…desesperación y sus piernas comenzaron a correr hacia la bruja oscura.

-¡Bella!- había gritado Hermione mientras corría…los pocos mortifagos que quedaban desaparecieron al ver caer a Voldemort…como ya había dicho…lo peor de una guerra es el final.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

¿Qué sucederá? ¿Se salvara Bella? Lo sabréis en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.

Besos y Feliz año nuevo

No creo poder actualizar antes de año nuevo ya que mi cumpleaños es el 29 de este mes, pero nos veremos tempranito en año nuevo.

DEJEN REVIEWS: SON GRATIS


	18. Chapter 18

**ÚLTIMO CAPITULO**

**BUENO, este es el último capítulo de esta historia y quiero dedicárselo a todo aquel que se ha tomado el tiempo de leer…pero en especial a estas personas que han dejado Review en el cap. anterior: Byga kruger, Thestral212, Dragoncila, Ally Snape Quinn, Kali, Hin y GAMI184. Espero que os guste el final que le he dado y que tengas un hermoso año nuevo.**

**Porque todo lo que comienza acaba**

*Cuatro años después*

Dicen que el tiempo cura todo, pero el tiempo no borra los recuerdos…y los recuerdos de aquella guerra estarían siempre presentes en los pensamientos de todos aquellos que lograron sobrevivir de una forma u otra…El lado de la orden había ganado…pero había sido a costa de muchas vidas…vidas que no regresarían nunca.

En una casa cerca de la playa vivía cierta castaña, esta se encontraba sentada en la arena mirando el mar; vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa rosa…miraba perdida hacia el mar…sintiendo como la arena se clavaba debajo de sus pies…recordando la guerra que ahora solo ocupaba parte del pasado.

-Hola hermosa…- hablo una voz detrás de ella, y Hermione Granger…con una gran sonrisa…se giró a mirar a la mujer de belleza peligrosa que sostenía dos vasos con jugo de calabaza entre sus manos…Bella no tardo en sentarse junto a Hermione…vistiendo una falda corta negra y una camisa del mismo color.

-¿Qué pensabas?- le pregunto la que años atrás había sido una bruja temerosa…Hermione se giró a mirarla con una mueca que reflejaba tantos sentimientos que sería imposible definirlos…Bella le sostuvo la mirada sin ningún tipo de preocupación.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto Hermione con ojos vidriosos.

-No…un día mas.- comento desinteresada la bruja oscura…aunque muy en el fondo sabía que día era y lo que significaba. Y Hermione sabía que Bella sabia, solo que la bruja no le gustaba hablar de ese día.

-Hace cuatro años casi te pierdo…en esa guerra…hace cuatro años que vi como renacía Bellatrix Lestrange.- le dijo la castaña sin mirarla a los ojos, entonces Bella la miro a los ojos…sus ojos oscuros clavados en los de Hermione…y ambas recordaron ese día.

Flash Back

San Mungo estaba abarrotado de gente…Hermione se apareció allí con Bellatrix entre sus brazos…no se podría saber cuál de las dos tenía más sangre encima…pero al parecer Bella ganaba por poco…pero ganaba. La mujer de cabellos negros seguía inconsciente, Hermione lloraba…lloraba y pedía ayuda casi entre sollozos que no era capaz de disimular.

-Llevémosla a una habitación.- hablo una medimaga acercándose a Hermione y ayudándola con Bella…la castaña se quedó en la sala de espera…esperando que le dijeran como estaba el amor de su vida…aquellos habían sido los minutos más estresantes de toda su vida.

-Hermione Granger ven….date prisa.- le pidió una medimaga apareciendo en el lugar, Hermione se levantó de inmediato y casi fue arrastrada por la medimaga hacia una habitación…al entrar…el mundo se le había venido encima a la castaña…ver a Bella allí…desnuda…con los ojos medio cerrados…

-Le hemos dado una poción…no se puede hacer mas.- le dijo un hombre, Hermione se acercó a Bella corriendo y tomo su mano entre las suyas…las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas…y veía a aquella mujer tan fuerte mirándola…y quería decir tantas cosas pero solo podía mirarla.

-Prométeme…que me recordaras…- y tras esas palabras, los parpados de Bella cayeron.

-Bella…Bella…no…no te mueras…por favor, te necesito.- rogo Hermione abrazando a Bella contra sí, una muchacha se acercó a la castaña y le pidió que se calmase; Hermione solo lloraba…y lloraba y gritaba y rogaba…pero un minuto después…

Bella tomo una gran bocanada de aire…tal cual si hubiese renacido…y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrando frente a ella a Hermione…muchos se quedaron sorprendidos…pero cuando no es el día de uno…no lo es.

-Bella…estas…viva…- susurro incrédula Hermione…

-Si…lo estoy.- susurro la bruja oscura levantando su mano y acariciándole la mejilla a la castaña que dejo salir una hermosa sonrisa y se acercó a besar a la otra bruja.

-Gracias…por no dejarme.- susurro Hermione…una lagrima deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Fin Flash back

-Hace cuatro años…estuviste muerta por un minuto.- le dijo Hermione a Bella pensando en aquel momento tan angustioso que había vivido…ver a la mujer que amas morir…y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Hace cuatro años…eso ya es parte del pasado.- le respondió Bellatrix tomando un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.

-¡Mama B!- escucharon ambas un grito y se giraron…y vieron aparecer a una niña de no más de seis años…era de piel pálida, cabellos castaños tan risos como los de Bella y ojos muy oscuros pero con un brillo de saberlo todo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Bella recibiendo a su pequeña entre sus brazos, la niña escondió su rostro en el cuello de Bellatrix…Hermione dejo salir una sonrisa al ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida abrazadas.

-Que me pinche el dedo con la flor que mama Mione coloco en la entrada.- decía la pequeña mostrándole el dedo a su mama B.

-Te he dicho que tengas cuidado Carina…siempre andas con los dedos pinchados…y a mama Mione ya le dije que quitara ese feo florero que siempre anda lastimándote.- le decía Bella a la pequeña dándole un beso en tronado en la frente.

-¿Qué? ¿Se vais a poner contra mi florero?- se quejó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

-SI…el florero de Mama Mione está muy feo y me molesta.- se quejó la pequeña.

-Anda…corre…vamos a romperlo.- le dijo Bella a la niña levantándose velozmente y corriendo con la pequeña…Hermione, que no se había esperado eso, se levantó y corrió tras ellas…dispuesta a reprender a su pequeña (Porque a Bella no podía) si rompía el florero.

-No…no lo rompáis.- grito Hermione…pero el ruido le había anunciado que el florero ya había pasado a mejor vida.

Hermione se detuvo a mirar como Bella le daba un beso en la mano a su pequeña hija y sonrió…la guerra les había marcado…pero…ellas ahora eran una familia feliz…con defectos como todos…pero feliz…porque Hermione había comprendido que Bella era su esclavitud…pero también su felicidad…y sabía que Bella podría ser muy fuerte y exigente a veces…pero…también sabía que jamás la lastimaría (Excepto cuando tienen sexo claro).

-Mama B dice que hoy duermo con abuela mama Mione… ¿Me dejas?- le pregunto la pequeña a Hermione alejándose de Bella, la bruja oscura sonrió…y Hermione asintió sonriendo también…habían pasado 4 años…y seguían juntas…y lo harían por el resto de sus días.

FIN

¡Esto llego a su fin! ¡Espero que os haya gustado el final y todo aquel que leyó no dude en dejarme saber lo que le ha parecido!

DEJEN REVIEWS

GRACIAS POR LEER

Y NOS LEEREMOS


End file.
